


История, похожая на пыль

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor





	1. Пролог

Запах.  
Грамис вздохнул, стараясь не замечать лишнюю ноту в привычной мелодии окружающего его мира. Упрямства ему было не занимать. Уж точно больше, чем горчинки нового запаха, упрямо не желавшего уступить и в то же время недостаточно сильного, чтобы заполнить собой все вокруг.  
За его спиной прокашлялись.  
Запах стал сильнее.  
— Ваше… ваше императорское величие, ооо, благородный владыка…  
Грамис чуть наклонил голову набок. Говорящий поперхнулся очередным словом, прежде чем робко сообщить:  
— Горят покои ее императорской милости…  
— Горят? — уточнил он.  
— Догорают, — вздохнул незадачливый вестник.  
Запах гари. Можно было бы догадаться. Его немного оправдывало то, что обычно под тонкими пальцами его избранницы огонь горел более радостно. Иначе. И запах был неуловимо иной. Ей даже слово «гарь» никогда не нравилось.  
И, конечно, его собственное упрямство…  
— А милости ее нигде нет, — продолжал тем временем докладывать его визитер. — Хотя почти все выбрались. Только кормилица Нинетт обгорела, пока пыталась достать из колыбели принца… Только…  
Повисла тишина. Смешиваясь с доносившимся запахом гари, она казалась еще более ядовитой. Интересно, почему не было видно дыма.  
— Только? — переспросил Грамис, ничего особо не ожидая в ответ.  
— Только не было в колыбели никого. И огонь ничем не тушится…  
«Как странно», — подумал Грамис и поморщился, пользуясь тем, что слуга за его спиной точно не смог бы этого увидеть. «Она, конечно, всегда была вздорной, но что за глупое упрямство!»  
— Ваше императорское величие…  
— Что горит, пусть догорает, — перебил его Грамис, — Неблагой двор признает пожелание Судеб.  
«Пусть катится, оторва, и пепел ее станет пылью», — добавил он про себя, — «можно подумать, у меня недостаточно наследников».  
Грамис махнул рукой, прогоняя слугу вон.  
Нужно будет найти себе новую избранницу. Пустым кресло императрицы смотрится глупо. Только подождать несколько лун. Пусть запах выветрится.


	2. История первая. Техника и магика.

Здания Академии Высоких Наук, когда-то бывшие дворцом правящей династии — с пристройками — утопали в зелени круглый год. Но именно конец весны наполнял обширную территорию за высокой, заговорённой столетия назад оградой той особой жизненной силой, которая выманивала на улицу учащихся и иногда преподавателей.  
Благо места — в небольших беседках, на лавочках под окнами или даже на траве под могучими деревьями — было достаточно для хотя бы иллюзии уединения. Всё же талантливых что магов, что техномансеров было достаточно немного. А учителей, посвятивших себя в первую очередь Академии — и того меньше.  
Впрочем, немного — не значит мало. И, читая конспект, Вэйн напевал себе под нос. Иллюзорную магию тех, кто фей, не преподавали достопочтенные профессора, но на самое простое ему хватало инстинкта.  
— Аааа, вот ты где! — радостно сообщил голос откуда-то с веток дерева, подтверждая простую истину — самого простого хватает не всегда. — Вээээйн!  
Пятнадцатилетний Ффамран Бунанса свесился с ветки, за которую цеплялся ногами и каким-то странным, периодически скрипящим устройством, в дожде оборвавшейся листвы.  
— Вот ты где! Я почему-то думал, что ты на каком-нибудь дереве прячешься, а не под деревом. Кажется, весь парк оббегал! — словно празднуя успех, он начал раскачиваться на ветке во все стороны, — Ну, обпрыгал! Перемещался, совершая ряд нехарактерных для моего вида движений! Я сам придумал как! А ты вот он где!  
— А я вон он где, — не стал спорить старший. Пока Ффамран каким-то сложным образом отцеплялся от ветки, прыгая, падая и скатываясь одновременно, Вэйн успел заложить нужную страницу и убрать толстую тетрадь в сумку. — Вопрос скорее, почему ты тоже тут. А не на лабораторной вашей группы, о который ты, не умолкая, говорил всю прошлую неделю.  
— А. Ну. Столько энтузиазма в одном не очень большом помещении было обречено на взрыв. Это не я. Не конкретно я. Всё в дыму, и остальное факультативно.  
— Что именно факультативно — проветривание и уборка? — хмыкнул Вэйн, наклоняя голову.  
— Повторение уровня энтузиазма! Ну и остальное по мелочи, — Ффамран устроился на траве рядом и толкнул брата плечом в плечо. — Факультативно и не раньше, чем через два часа. Ничего такого, чтобы сделать круглые глаза и бегать в панике кругами. Нам даже дежурного немого укора от окружающих не досталось в этот раз — все только и говорят, что кто-то подрался! В библиотеке!  
Он ткнул пальцем в щеку брата, как раз под свежим синяком.  
— Это всё потому, что ваши маги не уважают отцовские заслуги. Перед отечеством, — важно заметил Ффамран. — Мне вот под эту песню аж два месяца такое с рук сходило… Сын же! Самого же!  
Вэйн только отмахнулся.  
— Приёмный сын.  
— Зато любимый. И на техническом тебя бы, может, вообще не вычислили. Расисты хреновы. Или видисты? Ксенофобы.  
— Не ругайся, — отозвался Вэйн и потрепал брата по голове, — шила в мешке не утаишь. К тому же те, кто фей, просто не могут…  
— Ерунда! Ты же помогаешь отцу!  
— С магией. Я помогаю отцу с магией. В основном доказывать, что с ней ничего не работает, как должно.  
— Вот и нет. Мы как раз папкину статью о том, что активные и пассивные магические фоны не влияют на работу механизмов вне зависимости от их структурной сложности при условии, что не производятся действия, направленные на планомерное разрушение конструкции или…  
На этот раз тычок под рёбра заслужил младший Бунанса.  
— На уже готовые не влияет. А на всех этапах конструирования и сборки — влияет. Статью об этом отец обещал опубликовать после того, как я закончу обучение. На всякий случай.  
Какое-то время они так и сидели — плечом к плечу — слушая доносящийся до них шум обычной жизни Академии. Кажется, даже с добавлением птичьих трелей.  
— Ладно, проехали, — Ффамран всё же не мог долго находиться в одном месте, даже ёрзая и ковыряя свой механический «хвост» для лазанья по деревьям. — По крайней мере, ты отделал этого придурка, как эволюция черепаху. И ничего не взорвалось. В библиотеке. Но в следующий раз зови меня — устроим семейную солидарность!  
Он решительно потряс в воздухе кулаком, и в многочисленных его карманах тут же зазвенело. Вэйн кивнул и тоже поднялся. Вне зависимости от количества взрывов, подходило время вечерних занятий.  
***  
Ффамран ворвался — по-другому он просто не умел — в комнату своего почти родного брата и застыл на пороге.  
В обычной для всех студентов Академии комнате с одним выходящим во внутренний двор окном имелись: кровать, стол, два стула и секретер у дальней стены. Всю эту мебель Ффамран знал как свою — и какая ножка у стола была капельку короче остальных, и какой из ящиков секретера можно было открыть, только вооружившись отверткой, а какой был заговорен и не открывался в принципе. Даже сколько зарубок было на том крае кровати, что был придвинут к стене и закрыт покрывалом. Разложенные по всем плоским поверхностям конспекты и книги вперемешку с карандашами, перьями и чернильницами тоже были не в новинку. Чужеродным во всём этом было только одно, о чем он тут же и поинтересовался:  
— Эй, что это валяется у тебя на кровати, братец?  
Вэйн только отмахнулся, слишком занятый чертежами, которые он сосредоточенно правил на подоконнике. Поэтому, видимо, с кровати ответили самостоятельно.  
— Не надо делать такое лицо, мелкий. Я зашел перерисовать пару чертежей к лекциям по проекциям шестимерного квазимагического пространства. А потом решил остаться ненадолго, чтобы поплакать. Мамой клянусь, чтобы это по-настоящему понимать, нужны одна-две серьёзные травмы головы, — сокурсник Вэйна Аль-Сид с картинным стоном снова уткнулся лицом в чужую подушку и, из-за этого глухо, добавил: — Или периодически в этом жить. Без обид, Вэйн.  
— Какие мы нежные, — хмыкнул будущий, но уже далёкий от шестимерного квазимагического пространства техномансер и по-хозяйски зашёл в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь и бросив сумку на ближайший стул. — Ты разве не по другому профилю? Завалил что-то, умник?  
— На осеннюю практику будут делать набор по общему количеству баллов, я думал набрать несколько на этом. Будь оно неладно, — Аль-Сид пару раз картинно побился головой о подушку, зарывшись в волосы руками, после чего всё же сел, растрёпанный и нахохлившийся, как очень сердитая птица. — Видимо, придется переходить к плану Б. А ты чего не у себя и не пакуешь вещички? Домой на неделю каникул, пока Вэйн тут будет отрабатывать на дополнительные баллы для практики, на которую техномансеров не зовут.  
— Потому что я выше этих меркантильных планов и учусь только ради самой науки. И потому, что эти две недели у нас дома Мустадио и Бесрудио гостят. Это как бы их очередь помогать отцу двигать вяло сопротивляющийся научный прогресс. Так что предлагаю всем вместе записаться на совместные для техников и магиков семинары. Ну, на один из целых двух. Зато на каждый день по два часа.  
Вэйн, успевший закончить чертёж росчерком, захватившим кусок подоконника и пару солнечных лучей, поинтересовался только:  
— Тебе-то это зачем, Ффамран?  
— Затем, что на семинарах всех поделят на группы и будут давать задания, — сообщил тот тоном «я уже читал всё это, а ты ещё нет», а после небольшой паузы, во время которой он очень пристально посмотрел на Аль-Сида, добавил, — это будет идеальным прикрытием для моего личного проекта.  
Ответом ему были два вопросительных взгляда. Ффамран провёл рукой по волосам, поправил манжету, встал в более значительную позу, и только получив в лицо подушкой, пояснил, ткнув пальцем в сумку:  
— Я такое нашёл!  
После этой многозначительной фразы содержимое сумки было вытряхнуто на стол. Им оказался белый, средних размеров череп. Почти человеческий.  
— Это тебе подружка слепила или, как говорят девчонки с потока боевой и военной магии, сюрприз вам! — уточнил Аль-Сид, свешивая ноги с края кровати.  
— Это упало мне на голову с кучей мусора, когда, — Ффамран запнулся, — когда я тестировал одну штуку пару часов назад. Ну вообще-то поток должен был пойти вверх, а не… Но! Это реально кости! Свежие! Вы такое строение челюсти где-нибудь видели?  
— Мы же не медики, — пожал плечами Вэйн, прежде чем взять находку в руки. — Нам всяческие редкости изучать не предполагается. На крупную обезьяну похоже ещё меньше, чем на человека. А у тех, кто фей, должны быть хрящи тут и тут…  
— А то! И других костей не было, только черепушка, — оживился Ффамран. — И даже если предположить, что это от медиков завалялось, так у них утилизация по вторникам и под расписки. Если кто-то решит что-то утилизировать, обычно всё в дело идет или для лабораторных. А тут получается, мясо объели, кости закопали. В клумбу. Мистерия!  
— Тебя больше волнует, кого объели или кто закопал? Я так, просто интересуюсь, — Аль-Сид поймал брошенный ему череп, правда, без челюсти, которую Вэйн положил на бумаги на столе. Ффамран только фыркнул и уселся на стул, на котором до того лежала сумка. — Следов повреждений нет, остаточный магический фон почти не считывается.  
— Видимо, для этого и «обглодали», — кивнул Вэйн. — И если тебе непременно хочется мистерии, можно предположить, что остальная часть скелета была не столь приметна, и её подсунули, допустим, на городскую свалку.  
— Вот! Кругом разруха и разврат, жизнь неизвестных тварей в опасности, и нам будет, чем заняться, — Ффамран уперся локтями в стол и подвигал бровями для придания своим словам весомости, — просто приключения, как в любом газетном рассказе. Гениальный студент и его помощники! Можно будет придумать нам псевдонимы и напечатать это все, раз уж научные статьи нам пока рановато публиковать.  
— Открытие сыскного агентства по розыску домашних животных как-то не входило в мои планы, — с сомнением в голосе заметил Аль-Сид, а когда его переспросили "домашних?", добавил: — Череп похож на собачий. Мне кажется.  
— Предсказательство прорезалось? — ласково уточнил Ффамран, — теперь-то нас вообще ничего не остановит. Как только мы договоримся, какой мы выберем семинар.  
Из одного из многочисленных карманов техномансера тут же были извлечены две мятые листовки, от души исписанные комментариями. Маги молча их взяли, так же не говоря ни слова, обменялись листами, пока Ффамран ёрзал на стуле и смотрел то на первого, то на второго. Даже без «Дела о Таинственном Черепе» ему хотелось бы посещать общие семинары, хотя бы один, но они предназначались для старших студентов, и каким бы молодым гением он ни был, без заранее согласных заниматься с ним Ффамран получил бы отказ вместо допуска к занятиям. А сказать, что его интересовала магия — это значит ничего не сказать.  
Вэйн и Аль-Сид переглянулись, закончив изучать листовки.  
— Похоже, драки за право выбрать не будет, — хмыкнул Аль-Сид, — озвучишь, мистер «те, кто фей, не все извращенцы»?  
Вэйн улыбнулся.  
***  
— Странно, я так ждал, но её так и не было.  
— Её? — переспросил Вэйн, раскладывая на траве листы чистой бумаги.  
— Её. Сначала я ждал увлекательной речи про то, что союз магики и техники — вершина развития человеческого разума, раз уж каждую специализацию начинают речью о том, что именно она самая важная. Потом я ждал драки. Или хотя бы громкой ругани, раз уж маги и техномансеры в нашей дорогой Академии соревнуются с той секунды, когда королевское семейство покинуло эти стены. Но нееет, оказывается, без пары хороших пистолетов на магов бочки катить никто не решается. Никаких кульминаций в нашем расследовании. Да ни в одном детективном рассказе ни один сыщик не ковырялся с делом дольше недели! Позор!  
Ффамран со стоном ссыпал рядом с Вэйном содержимое своей сумки — на вид около двух килограммов деталей разнообразных механизмов.  
— Да больше всего женского рода в нашей жизни за последние две недели было в тот вечер, когда какая-то магичка с военного потока гоняла Аль-Сида по всей территории, громко обещая напечь ему пирожков из его собственных яиц. Женщина, конечно, огонь, но я бы на месте Аля…  
— Ты там вряд ли окажешься. Лучше сядь на свое место напротив меня, раз уж мы решили провести сеанс медитации, — Вэйн указал на траву перед собой, не занятую листами бумаги.  
— Оригинальный способ поискать улики в кустах, не привлекая внимания… Стань одним с природой, всё такое.  
— Помолчи хотя бы полчаса, — улыбнулся фэйри и стал тихо напевать.  
Ффамран послушно закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Тягучая мелодия смешивалась с шелестом травы и листвы на деревьях. Трескотня насекомых — даже не открывая глаз, техномансер чувствовал кузнечика, запрыгнувшего на бумагу, на которой стала проявляться карта территории Академии — и пение птиц. Более искусственные звуки, доносящиеся из зданий, казались менее значимыми и ненастоящими. Запах травы тоже усилился, стал почти оглушающим и вытеснил привычный аромат металла и смазочного масла. Постепенно перед внутренним взором Ффамрана заново рисовалась Академия, но эта новая картина отличалась от реальной так же, как картина маслом отличалась бы от быстрого наброска пастелью или архитектурного чертежа. Рядом ощущалось похожее на прилипшую паутинку присутствие фэйри. Ффамран выдохнул, чувствуя, как поднявшаяся выше его головы трава щекочет нос, и тут же всё вокруг качнулось, стало словно отдаляться, закружилось и пропало.  
— Ах ты ж! — Ффамран часто заморгал, стараясь заново привыкнуть к обычному миру. — В лесу, наверное, зрелище ещё более впечатляющее. Но почему так мало-то, не разглядеть ничего… Никакой предрасположенности к магии, да?  
— Аль-Сид продержался заметно дольше, — кивнул Вэйн, чертя на листах бумаги слова заклинания. Тушь растекалась паутинкой в карту местности. — Он сильный маг, и нам хватило времени просмотреть всю местность. Но там, где ты нашел череп, у нас пятно от твоей химии, а искать просто кости… Мёртвые кости не имеют значения и почти не различаются. Я могу тебе сказать, сколько всего кузнечиков на территории и какие гнезда синиц, а какие жаворонков, где легче всего найти мышиные норы и что кошка декана беременна. Кости… есть. Какие-то. Не перекапывать же теперь тут каждый метр.  
Ффамран потыкал пальцем в чёрные пятна строений на получившейся карте.  
— Да уж, мимо стрельнули. Но это был интересный опыт! Думаешь, можно будет построить наш проект на его основе? Какие-нибудь… очки, которые бы создавали подобный эффект без посторонней помощи. Они бы пользовались успехом! Проведите незабываемый вечер в лесу, видя его глазами…  
— В роли закуски для волков, — со смехом перебил его Вэйн. — Не забудь про рассинхронизацию хода времени и то, как вытряхивает тех, кто магией не обладает. Лучше уж сразу заняться производством магических аналогов опиатов. Как у тебя с алхимией?  
— С алхимией у меня могло бы быть и получше, — отозвался Ффамран, потянувшись и упав на траву, — но нам всё равно нужен проект. Даже у Каиаса есть какая-то задумка, которую он со своими шестёрками вовсю воплощает. А у нас так и нет идеи более стоящей, чем магический голем с предзаписанным на перфокарты набором команд. Который вам не нравится только потому, что это будет якобы шагом назад по сравнению с нормальными магическими големами…  
— Ограничение количества команд и неудобный способ их введения вряд ли будут в должной мере компенсировать то, что команды смогут давать не только маги. И в производстве они будут ещё более невыгодны, чем автоматы отца.  
— Пфф, зануда. Только почему у таких умных нас идей нет, а у твоего приятеля, который нарисовал на твоем лице красивый фингал, уже почти двадцать листов готовых тезисов.  
Вэйн только пожал плечами: он делал отметки на их карте чернилами другого цвета. Место, где взорвалось недоделанное изобретение Ффамрана, и скопления костей, которые им удалось засечь, были не слишком близко, а последние и вовсе располагались бессистемно. Пожалуй, единственное, что могло бы вызвать удивление — почему молодой техномансер решил заняться испытаниями так близко к части зданий, отведённой магам.  
— Очевидно, он над чем-то таким уже работал в свободное время. Как я над сочетаниями заклинаний людей и магии тех, кто фей. Это в принципе не обсуждается.  
— Тогда почему мы не предоставим радостно что-нибудь из того, что вы с отцом…  
— Потому что. Это не обсуждается.  
— И не осуждается, — передразнил приёмного брата Ффамран. — Но насколько было бы всё проще… или, зная вашу с отцом любовь к размаху, сложнее. Так что сегодня мы в очередной раз понадеемся, что Аль-Сиду придет в голову что-нибудь, что бы неплохо смотрелось рядом с… тем, что Каиас хочет в итоге получить. Передатчики приказов прямо в мозг?.. Любой цирк с руками оторвёт.  
— Или не цирк, — вздохнул фэйри, но его брат только закатил глаза.  
— Глобальные теории заговоров — это не тема для нашей работы. Поиски скрытой истины при помощи последних методик гадания. Все животики надорвут… О! Я понял, что нам нужно делать. Убьём двух зайцев одним тапком!  
— Бросим учёбу, ты в армию, а я — в бега? Хорошо, но Аля куда?  
— Сдадим на опыты на поток военной магии. Да. Нет. Слушай, — Ффамран подёргал брата за рукав, потом тряхнул головой, словно чихнувший кот, выпрямился и полным достоинства голосом сообщил: — Сокровища!  
— Вряд ли кто-то предложит за Аль-Сида стоящие внимания сокровища, — с сомнением в голосе отозвался Вэйн, — они даже с Ши помирились, поэтому и пирожки больше не светят.  
— Ха. Сокровища в виде пирожков никто-не-хочет-знать-с-чем у Ши ты будешь на конспекты выменивать. А если мы сделаем прибор для поиска кладов? Артефакты в заброшенных и полузабытых гробницах древних народов! Тайные комнаты в храмах забытых богов! Дворцы-лабиринты!  
— У младшего бред? — уточнил успевший незаметно подойти к ним Аль-Сид.  
Ффамран смерил мага пренебрежительным взглядом. Потом достал из кармана на груди очки-половинки, нацепил их себе на нос и посмотрел на того ещё более пренебрежительно.  
— Мы меняем жанр нашей повести, — пожал плечами Вэйн, давно уже привыкший к манере Ффамрана отвлекаться от основной мысли. — На приключения на пересеченной местности в поисках зарытых сокровищ с помощью техномагического компаса. Который сами соберем.  
— Нет. Да. Почти. Нам же не нужно делать какой-нибудь искатель металлов или магических фонов… Такие штуки можно делать только магией или совсем без магии. Или с помощью собак. А что, если мы, — Ффамран ловко выудил чистый лист из-под ещё не до конца высохшей карты брата, умудрившись не опрокинуть чернильницу на бок, — призовём элементалей и сделаем универсальный инструмент для поиска. По материальным и эфирным аналогиям!  
Почти тут же он начал чертить на листе пробный набросок. Маги с интересом изучали переход технической мысли в зримое воплощение, а Ффамран не переставал говорить:  
— Элементали — это будет идеально. Как минимум воздух и земля, возможно, вода. Или смежных планов, вам виднее. И это прекрасно ляжет на тему магических и технических связей и уз. Особенно если в механической части и способе введения команд использовать что-то схожее…  
***  
Несмотря на то, что занятие уже закончилось — профессор, забрав сданные ему студентами листки, покинул аудиторию — расходиться никто не торопился.  
Кто-то поспешно переписывал с доски формулы, троица у окна громким шёпотом обсуждала то, что и какими словами запретили делать свой проект группе из четырёх медиков — двух магов, алхимика и техномансера. Справедливости ради, не только их «гениальную» идею профессор не пропустил, и небольшая часть неудачливых студентов решала, стоит ли напроситься к более успешным собратьям по науке в группы или же провести остаток свободного времени, предаваясь отдыху и разврату.  
— Вот именно из-за таких прогнувшихся под грязную нелюдь слабаков мы и потеряем со временем место под солнцем, которое кровью и потом отвоёвывали наши предки, — нарушил относительную тишину аудитории хорошо поставленный мужской голос. Каиас, скрестив руки на груди и прищурившись, стоял как раз на том возвышении, с которого обычно зачитывали доклады. И хотя речь его явно предназначалась всем присутствующим, смотрел маг на Вэйна. — Человекоподобное зверьё и так себе слишком много позволяет. Неужели благородные маги и техники должны жертвовать достижениями в своих науках ради сомнительных расшаркиваний перед всяким сбродом, большая часть из которого тявкает-то с трудом…  
Ффамран дёрнулся было прервать чужую не в меру пламенную речь кулаком, но получил от Аль-Сида локтем в бок и, почувствовав стальную хватку брата с другой стороны, недовольно притих. Остальные студенты тоже не спешили поддерживать говорливого собрата. Кто-то опасливо поглядывал на безразличного на первый взгляд фэйри, кто-то усиленно делал вид, что увлёкшись записями, ничего не слышит и не видит. Даже те, кто полностью поддерживал мнение Каиаса, не спешили делать это на глазах у фэйри ровно после того, как была объявлена официальная позиция Академии на заданную тему.  
С верхних рядов, нарочито громко щёлкнув механическим лорнетом, снабжённым множеством линз и фильтров, на него воззрилась единственная девушка-техномансер потока. Ффамран аж ужом извертелся, пытаясь угадать как можно быстрее, решит ли обладательница высшего балла по структурной механике поддержать находящегося в её положении фэйри или решит, что дружить против кого-то гораздо веселее. На этот раз никто не пытался его удержать, хотя Аль-Сид вполне убедительно делал вид, что ему совершенно всё равно. И менее убедительно фокусируя манну в руке, которую почти ото всех скрывали стол и сам Ффамран.  
— Не рано ли начинать новую межрасовую войну? Лучше дождёмся последнего курса, — улыбка Вэйна очень медленно, словно сменой череды картинок, превратилась из вежливой в совершенно нечеловеческий оскал. Ответная гримаса Каиаса выглядела в сравнении не слишком угрожающе, — тогда мы в ужасе узрим твою армию тренированных болонок.  
— Посмотрим, кто пойдёт под знаменами вашего высочества, и как надолго их хватит, — маг изобразил насмешливый поклон, прежде чем покинуть аудиторию. Его негласная свита убралась почти сразу же. После этого как по сигналу начали расходиться и остальные, пока в аудитории не остались только два мага и техномансер.  
— Слушайте, а может, это он и запустил слух, что Вэйн — принц? Чтобы на фоне лучше смотреться? Знаете, половина хорошей книги — это достойный соперник главного героя. Мы, кажется, в этом смысле вытащили не слишком удачную карту…  
— Ффамран! — застонал Аль-Сид, закрывая лицо руками, — не больше одной теории заговора за месяц, мы же договаривались!  
***  
— Так почему мы решили не делать летающий аппарат? — в шестой раз уточнил Ффамран, ёрзая на скамейке. Его часть работы была давно уже выполнена: механизм, частично ещё не скрытый корпусом, работал как часы со вчерашнего дня, дело было теперь за пойманными Аль-Сидом элементалями и мягкими напевами Вэйна, которыми фэйри подчинял духов.  
— Потому что мы боялись, что ты улетишь и потеряешься, — незло огрызнулся Аль-Сид, которому уже не нужно было проговаривать заклинание вслух.  
— Ха-ха?  
Перепалку их, впрочем, прервала ставшая более громкой музыка. Вэйн петь прекратил, и теперь мелодия раздавалось из самого механизма, огоньки связанных элементалей перемигивались в такт ритму.  
— Итак. Осталось только внести ключ для поиска.  
— Женское нижнее бельё? Крошки от той вкуснейшей булочки с корицей, которую вы не помните, где взяли? — Ффамран поднял сумку, которая до этого была устроена под скамейкой. — Таинственный череп неизвестно кого?  
— Искать мы можем по тождественности — в надежде найти остальной скелет.  
— А есть ещё варианты? — Ффамран устроил череп на крышке их машины и с интересом посмотрел на круглые переключатели, которые сам устанавливал под руководством магов. У каждого было по три деления, отмечающие положения выключателя, но все они так и остались неподписанными.  
— Можно ещё искать по аналогии. В теории нам будет указано на схожие черепа. Или по месту происхождения — но тогда радиус покрытия будет самый маленький.  
— Ну, вероятность того, что кто-то принёс его из пригорода и закопал под кустом тут, тоже не велика, — заметил Аль-Сид, постучав по черепу, — рискнём?  
Вэйн кивнул, выстраивая положение переключателей на нужные деления. Машина отзывалась мелодичными трелями и перешла на тихий равномерный гул, когда он закончил. Примерно минуту ничего не происходило, потом по черепу пробежали золотые и алые искры, которые подлетели в воздух и собрались в небольшую светящуюся бабочку. Магическое насекомое описало в воздухе круг и деловито полетело в сторону зданий Академии. Троица переглянулась.  
— Я за ней, догоняйте! — бросил Ффамран уже на ходу.  
Маги переглянулись. Машина на скамейке всё ещё гудела и искрила.  
— Не похоже, что мы сможем прикрыть её отводящим глаза заклинанием. Или тряпкой, — Аль-Сид вздохнул, — надо будет поработать над этим, если время останется.  
***  
Брата Вэйн нагнал только у здания. Ффамран сидел на корточках перед неприметной низкой дверью и самозабвенно ковырял замок. Над ним порхала магическая бабочка, которая, стоило фэйри подойти ближе, вспыхнула на мгновение ярче и просочилась сквозь доски внутрь.  
— Эй, нечестно! — фыркнул техномансер, ни на секунду не прекращая своих дел, — магические замки и проходящие сквозь твёрдые предметы подсказки, что вообще…  
Сочувственно хмыкнув и потрепав брата по лохматой голове, Вэйн шагнул в тонкий мир. Там от бабочки-проводника в воздухе висела нитка золотистой пыли, начавшаяся от лавки со всё ещё стоящей под присмотром Аль-Сида машиной, завязывающаяся в узел перед дверью и утекающая дальше. Самой двери в тонком мире не было — вместо этого зиял чёрный проём, словно затянутый бархатной, непрозрачной тканью. Пройти сквозь неё не составило труда.  
Тонкий мир — тень мира людей, которого даже самые могущественные и талантливые маги могли лишь коснуться на грани сна и бодрствования без посторонней помощи, всегда вызывал у Вэйна двойственные чувства. Часть фэйри упрямо хотела быть просто человеком и, как следствие, держаться подальше от самого главного доказательства своей чуждости. От полного невесомой серебристой пыли мира, в котором следы от жизни людей напоминали следы водомерки на воде и по-настоящему оставались только спустя годы, десятилетия, иногда только века. Наверняка и двери не было потому, что в мире людей она появилась недавно. Коридор, по которому он шёл за золотой пылью магической бабочки, был гораздо старше — часть Академии, которая ещё была дворцом, — и чем дальше, тем более явно Вэйн видел следы людей, оставленные не постройками, а чувствами и помыслами. Такие были одновременно ярче, глубже и ненадёжнее: всегда сложно было предугадать, что останется стоять дольше, чем каменные башни, а что исчезнет подобно молнии в грозу.  
И чем дальше он шёл, тем ярче становились похожие на прожилки умирающих осенью листьев следы прорывающихся в тонкий мир эмоций. С каждым шагом — в тонком мире коридор, похоже, был значительно длиннее — в Вэйне росла тревога. Не понаслышке он знал, что в эту вечную серость пробивались только самые яркие чувства, что для перехода от бесформенных пятен к чёткой форме требовалось что-то выходящее за рамки обыденности. К тому же почти пульсирующая паутина привлекала фэйри, как привлекал его вид разрубленного почти пополам, ещё живого, но уже умирающего зверя, мышцы которого, залитые тёплой кровью, уже начинает сводить предсмертной судорогой, но жизнь, ускользая, ещё упрямо цепляется за тело, раскрывая его навстречу смерти и гниению, как прекрасный редкий цветок. Острое, излишнее и оттого манящее зрелище. Всего однажды Вэйн поддался ему, позволил себе провести рукой по оголённым мышцам и костям, почувствовать горячую, густую, непохожую на его собственную кровь. Тогда его не ругали; отец даже начал на ходу строить теорию о том, как может быть на контрастах притягательна для вечности сиюминутность, но Вэйна всё равно почти физически скрутило от этого первого яркого понимания — он не такой, как люди, приютившие его.  
И сейчас он, видя вокруг себя, чувствуя на губах и языке похожий вкус — боли и смерти — буквально разрывался между восторженным интересом и отвращением. Победило же всё равно любопытство. Всегда любопытство.  
Намёков тонкого мира стало недостаточно, бабочка-проводник снова начала описывать в воздухе круги, и Вэйн вновь шагнул в мир людей.  
Он ожидал, что на него обрушится запах гниющего мяса, несвежей крови и страха. Смерти, скорее всего, тоже. Кого убивают под крышей Академии, очага, в котором горит свет научной мысли величайшей империи людей, кто убивает.  
Никто.  
В подвале, в который шагнул Вэйн из пыли тонкого мира, не было полуразложившихся трупов и почти живых жертв. Под светом тусклых ламп — судя по запаху, жгли керосин — было видно два ряда клеток, чуть дальше стол, по краям которого стояли тумбы и торшеры, лампы в которых не горели. Вэйн укрылся гламуром почти сразу, до того, как у обитателей клеток появился шанс учуять его, благо первые несколько ударов сердца пыль тонкого мира прятала его запах, как и тепло его тела. Только лишняя тень на стене, беззвучно скользящая вперёд.  
Чем ближе Вэйн подходил к столу — даже в полумраке было видно, что на нем кто-то лежит, ещё живой, судя по прерывистому, хриплому дыханию, так не похожему на тихое, словно прячущееся от кого-то дыхание, доносящееся из клеток — тем острее он чувствовал чужую магию. К счастью для фэйри, не предназначенную для незваных гостей — распутать это нагромождение без подготовки, будь оно ловушкой или системой оповещения владельцев подвала, вряд ли бы получилось. Куда они так спешили и почему не подумали о том, что маленькое приключение Ффамрана может быть опасным? Но нет, магическая паутина предназначалась для лежащего на столе. Чем дольше Вэйн смотрел на него, тем яснее видел: вот это — удерживать на месте, в помощь многочисленным ремням, прибитым к столу крупными скобами, чуть дальше — больше знакомая медикам, частично написанная на столе и лице вдоль разрезов и содранной кожи вязь символов — для того, чтобы повреждения и потеря крови не стали смертельными, а в самом центре… Фэйри нахмурился, бездумно проводя пальцами по скривившемуся от боли лицу. Почти человеческому лицу, только немного слишком широкие скулы, крупный нос и мощная челюсть вместе напоминали о крупном хищнике, а не о хитрой обезьяне — ещё не зверь, но за шаг до него. Наверняка его череп тоже выглядел бы крайне необычно — ведь Вэйн никогда раньше не видел черепов оборотней или даже полукровок, — но очень похоже на их первую находку. Разве что у того черепная коробка была целой, а у молодого ещё парня на столе кто-то содрал кожу и вскрыл часть лобной кости, щедро украсив открывшийся мозг тонкими, на вид медными стержнями. Магия, связанная не стандартными заклинаниями, а незнакомым и необычным манером, цеплялась за них, периодически искря в невидимом человеческому глазу спектре, и каждый раз лежащий на столе вздрагивал всем телом. Стонал, если бы мог, но получалось только хрипеть. Именно магия вскрывала и выворачивала саму суть лежащего на столе полукровки гораздо более явно, чем кусок воспалённого мозга, утыканный медью.  
— Завораживает, да? — вместе со словами в подвале вспыхнул яркий свет, и фэйри невольно зажмурился на секунду, часто заморгав. — Этот уже не жилец. Пока что процесс до конца работает только на тупых маленьких шавках. Для дурацкого задания подойдёт, и что за жизнь без амбициозных проектов?  
Вэйн медленно обернулся. Зачем делать резкие движения, не убедившись, что к тебе не прилетит арбалетная стрела или уже почти готовое заклинание? Каиас стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и довольно скалился. За его спиной стояли маг и техномансер, с которыми он получал одобрения для своей работы. Один из них держал извивающегося угрём и бестолково пытающегося вырваться Ффамрана, рукой в перчатке зажимая тому рот. Неприятно, но ни арбалетов, ни характерных для почти законченных боевых заклятий жестов видно не было. Вместо этого Каиас с гордостью обвел рукой подвал:  
— Хороший факультатив, ты не находишь? И эта мерзость идет в ход. Сегодня никчёмная полукровка — завтра оборотень-солдат, послушный любому приказу, безо всяких глупостей вроде необходимости тратить время на доказательство того, что ты альфа-самец. И так, пока мы не подтвердим господство человека над всем остальным зверьём.  
— Занимательно, — не стал спорить Вэйн, отмахиваясь от всё ещё кружившей вокруг него бабочки. Удачно отмахнувшись — рука прошла сквозь неё, и магическое создание исчезло. — Несколько бесчеловечно, конечно.  
— Не тебе учить меня человечности, подкидыш! Разве есть паразиты хуже твоих сородичей? Высокомерные дряни, только и думающие, как бы сжить всех нас со свету. Место для таких, как ты, на таком же столе, — маг резко взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе загудела нереализованная магия. Из клеток тут же раздалось злое и испуганное одновременно рычание, — разве не занятно, как быстро ты станешь куском бесполезного мяса? Или покорной шавкой?  
— Незаконные эксперименты на гражданах империи караются смертной казнью. Мне ещё не попадалось ничего настолько любопытного, чтобы этим пренебречь.  
— За незаконное проникновение в мое личное пространство тебя только выгонят из Академии и влепят штраф. А что можешь мне предъявить ты? Жестокое обращение с животными? — Каиас пнул ближайшую клетку. — Это даже не убийство. Мне просто надо будет немного подождать, когда Император опомнится, и выблядки вроде тебя тоже перестанут считаться гражданами.  
— Я заблудился, — спокойно отозвался Вэйн, — прогулки по тонкому миру — дело опасное, я всё ещё иногда теряюсь. И это — здание, принадлежащее Академии. Где-то есть бумаги о том, что этот подвал был куплен твоей семьёй?  
— Семантика — оружие змей, когда им уже выдрали зубы, — ухмыльнулся Каиас. — Не будем больше тратить время на пустые разговоры. Давай лучше проведём небольшой эксперимент. Поведение тех, кто фей, в условиях, приближённых к настоящим. Мне любопытно. Ты предпочтёшь сбежать или позволишь связать себя обещанием, лишь бы мелкий Бунанса отделался шишкой и лёгким испугом?  
Со стороны Ффамрана послышалось возмущённое мычание, но его все проигнорировали. Вэйн молчал. Вопросы этического рода всегда занимали его — со стороны любой философ или ксенозоолог сказал бы, что тем, кто фей, чужды мораль и этика. Как и большая часть того материала, на котором люди строили свое общество и самих себя. В первую очередь развлечения, во вторую — безопасность. Вот только от мысли о том, что можно бросить младшего брата, было тошно. Да и едва живого полукровку было жалко. Он почти слышал голос отца: «Интересная тенденция, жаль, у нас нет ещё нескольких подкидышей для чистоты эксперимента».  
Лучше бы вместо этого он подхватил у людей, как заразу, склонность к боевой магии. Нет аргументов более веских, чем…  
— Кассийские огненные лезвия! — пронёсся по подвалу звонкий женский голос.  
Они успели пригнуться — почти успели — только благодаря тому, что почти всех на военной кафедре и потоке боевой магии заставляли выкрикивать название заклинания до того, как враждебная магия сорвётся в воздух — ради хотя бы иллюзии техники безопасности на тренировках. От этой привычки отвыкали уже после выпуска, некоторые с трудом.  
Один из сотворённых магичкой кусков раскалённого металла мазнул по плечу державшего Ффамрана техномансера, мальчишка тут же вырвался и кубарем укатился подальше с линии огня.  
— Близзага! Ледяная буря!  
Каиас и второй маг пытались чем-то ответить, но пока что их заклинания тонули в щитах бормочущей что-то себе под нос девушки. Вэйн не тратил время на попытку угадать заклинание, вместо этого как можно плотнее укутывая в паутину своих щитов себя и злосчастный стол, поэтому тот момент, когда парализующее заклинание догнало второго мага, что именно пытался делать техномансер, да и появление Аль-Сида фэйри просто пропустил.  
Только когда ледяная буря утихла, он смог полюбоваться на то, как Каиас, сплюнув на пол песок и ненастоящий снег, прошипел:  
— Принесла нелёгкая мелкую дрянь.  
— Для тебя не мелкая, а концентрированная, хамло, — огрызнулась магичка, подобрав пышные юбки и пнув повержённого соперника.  
***  
— Меня не отпускает мысль, дружище, — сообщил Аль-Сид, покачиваясь на двух ножках возмущённо поскрипывающего стула. Его любимое место — на чужой кровати — занимал всё ещё пытающийся сдохнуть «трофей» Вэйна, истекая кровью на подушку. На замечательную подушку, которую до того окропляли несколько более приятные телесные жидкости. — До следующей гениальной находки твоего братца мне нужно срочно взять факультативом боевую магию. Душечка Ши скоро отбывает на обязательную службу, а кто ещё так быстро готов будет бросить все книжки и побежать защищать наши задницы? А тебе прибиться к медикам. И не брать домашнюю работу до того, как начнутся занятия.  
— Не шуми. Дружище.  
Аль-Сид пожал плечами и вернулся к почти написанной уже объяснительной, про себя жалея о том, что совместить её и описание испытаний их занимательной машинки ему не разрешили. В мире явно наблюдалась острая недостаточность справедливости, и обещанный за помощь, пусть и постфактум, поход за булочками с корицей для лучшей боевой магички потока откладывался как минимум до следующих выходных.  
От Ффамрана помощи можно было не ждать — тот утащил их чертежи и уже погрузился с головой в новую, ещё более гениальную свою идею, что давало магам небольшой перерыв и повод для беспокойства одновременно. А Вэйн…  
Фэйри не спал уже третьи сутки. Под его с каждым часом всё более бледными, кажется, уже в синеву, пальцами спадало воспаление, заживали мелкие ранки. Ночью ему удалось восстановить на тонком каркасе срезанную часть лобной кости. «Лучше, чем родная», — хмыкнул тогда Вэйн, не замечая, что слизывает со своих пальцев чужую кровь. Сейчас была очередь кожи, и хотя Аль-Сид несколько раз повторил, что оно того не стоит, волосяного покрова. Чтобы даже шрамов почти не осталось, и, кажется, просто потому, что он мог.  
Внезапно «трофей» дёрнулся и особенно громко выдохнул, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Не шуми, — так же строго, как до того Аль-Сиду, велел Вэйн. Полукровка втянул носом воздух, попытался кивнуть, но быстро понял, что идея неудачная, и уставился на своего спасителя. Фэйри легко погладил его по голове.  
— Жить будет, — устало улыбнулся он.


	3. Интерлюдия.

Сидольфус смотрел на маленького дракончика, державшего в зубах конверт.  
Дракончик, не моргая, смотрел в ответ.  
— Был бы ты живой, можно было бы тебя ради науки разделать, а так-то чего явился, горе ты чешуйчатое?  
Дракончик передернул крыльями и мотнул головой, не выпуская конверт.  
На восковой печати неестественно золотистого оттенка красовался герб, на котором можно было разглядеть сплетенных змей. Там было что-то еще, что разглядеть не удавалось.  
Сидольфус вздохнул и принялся копаться в карманах, ища нужный пузырек. Чего не сделаешь ради любимых сыновей…  
— Может быть, в другой раз, — бодро заметил он.  
Облитый мутно-бордовой жидкостью дракончик зашипел и исчез. До следующей недели.  
— Во многом мы — это наше упрямство, — сообщил Сидольфус пустой комнате, убирая пузырек в другой карман.


	4. История вторая. Запах тех, кто фей.

Чеканные фразы приглашения, украшенного золотым тиснением, воплощали собой скуку. Столько помпезности и безвкусицы на небольшом кусочке картона. И сам званый вечер, маскарад, подумать только, грозился быть точно таким же.  
Но мысли эти Вэйн обдумал дома и оставил там же. Его, как и всех тех, кто фэй — от высокородных принцев благого дома до последних подкидышей — временами манило все сверкающее. Не говоря уже о том, что общество, благосклонное вчера, завтра может не простить пренебрежения. Или неугодных мыслей.  
Да, люди правили бал, превосходя численностью, изобретательностью, ослепляющими проблесками разума и умением приспосабливаться, и в то же время оставались уязвимыми. Такими же уязвимыми и хрупкими, как положение любого в человеческом обществе. Несомненно, было что-то изумительно прекрасное в том, что одного не к месту оказавшегося рядом эмпата могло хватить для полного и бесповоротного разрушения чужой карьеры. Смертная хрупкость. Глупость, подобная острейшему кристаллу — и в этом было все человечество.  
Красота несовершенства, как говорил один дикий дух, который не брезговал пустить кровь носителям этого несовершенства, считая, что подобное только добавляет прелести.  
Даже бессмертные далеки от идеала.  
К тому же люди частенько нападали на невысокого, хрупкого на вид и похожего на низших из тех, кто фей духа, идя на поводу у своей ксенофобии. Вэйн едва заметно ухмыльнулся и поправил без того идеально сидящую маску. Ксенофобия нынче была не в чести у благородных господ из высшего общества, в отличие от деревенских трактиров и грязных портов, куда наведывался дух в поисках свежего кармина на картине своей жизни, полной чужого несовершенства.

Огромный зал освещали не только свечи в резных золоченых подсвечниках, похожие на мириады звезд так же, как осколки стекла похожи на бриллианты, но и газовые колбы под потолком, где в слепящем свете прятались стекло и механика. Под ярким светом кружили в танце, беседовали и просто бесцельно фланировали не только люди.  
Полукровки разных мастей, похожие на бесконечные попытки человечества привить себе чужие долголетие, силу и красоту, как к дикой яблоне прививают грушу. Несколько чистокровных представителей разных рас, изучающие остальных гостей со снисходительной надменностью. И легкой горчинкой настороженности, конечно. Особенно когда в поле зрения попадали могущественные маги или техномансеры.  
Не страх, нет, — кто опустится до такой банальности? И какая ненависть, когда давно уже заключены мирные соглашения, а редкостям, вроде сердца девственной оборотницы, синтезированы аналоги?  
Только немного отчуждения с обеих сторон.  
Тем более на карнавале, где маски надежно прячут чужую сущность.

Мимо проскользнул некто в ворохе одежды, так тщательно подобранной, что сложно определить даже пол. Только всполохи красного и золотого да оглушающий запах искусственных роз.  
Одни очень старались быть не узнанными и в то же время притягательными. Другим хватило талисманов, накладывающих морок — дорогих и довольно бесполезных игрушек, нещадно фонящих магией. Третьи упаковались в поскрипывающую и плюющуюся паром броню, танцевать в которой было невозможно. Зато вышагивать получалось, как ни у кого, в скрежете и запахе машинного масла.  
Один такой гигант чудом не опрокинул столик, проходя мимо, и стайка гостей, как воробьи с куста, разлетелась в разные стороны.  
Как райские птички, поправил себя Вэйн. Слишком пестро для воробьев.  
Мелодия, которую играл небольшой оркестр, ускорилась, и вместе с ней быстрее задвигались танцующие. Тут же захотелось подхватить под руку одну из райских птичек и пуститься в пляс. Или пройтись мимо одного из молодых офицеров в совершенно одинаковых мундирах и масках и стащить карманные часы. Голубоглазого, если такой попадется. А потом как ни в чем ни бывало присоединиться к чужой беседе, размышляя, подкинуть трофей кому-нибудь или оставить на память.  
Краем глаза Вэйн заметил знакомый жест одного из костюмированных гостей. Все же спрятать себя только под маской и резким запахом фальшивой ауры не так просто, как многим кажется. Поддеть приятеля или отложить приятную беседу до более позднего вечера?..  
На огромных настенных — такие не стащить, проходя мимо — часах резные стрелки еще не добрались и до половины восьмого. До той поры, когда гости отвлекутся от своих дел, чтобы полюбоваться на представление заводных кукол — последняя работа гениального мастера, уникальная в своем роде — празднующих полночь, еще достаточно далеко. До момента, когда разойдутся последние гости, еще дольше. Можно потанцевать, найти приятелей и ввязаться не в одну беседу, походя оценивая кулинарные достоинствах местной кухни. Если будет желание, и он выпьет достаточно искрящегося шампанского или кроваво-красного вина, выхватывая бокалы у снующих туда-сюда с подносами слуг, можно даже устроить шалость в духе его народа. Почти невинную, разумеется.  
В его сторону направился другой поплевывающий паром техномансер — или кто-то, у кого хватило денег обзавестись костюмом — и Вэйн решил временно ретироваться. Наверняка в коридорах и галереях найдется много интересного. Например, семейные портреты в золоченых рамах, изящные статуэтки или симпатичные, легко смущающиеся человеческие служанки.  
На деле там обнаружились еще и редкие гости, как и он сам, сбежавшие от основной толпы. Переговаривающиеся вполголоса молодые офицеры, удаляющаяся куда-то парочка, старик, в чисто символической маске, изучающий старинный портрет. С последним Вэйн учтиво поздоровался и даже успел обсудить особенности композиции, свойственной позапрошлому веку. Теперь уже так не пишут, фальшиво сетовали они друг другу, когда раздался пронзительный и в то же время сдавленный крик. Несколько этажей вверх и левее, отметил про себя Вэйн, прикидывая вероятную толщину стен и оценивая высоту потолка. Старик рядом настороженно озирался, словно решая, послышалось или нет, а вот офицеры без всяких сомнений бросились к ближайшей лестнице.  
— Наверняка ничего страшного не произошло, — успокаивающе похлопал по плечу своего случайного собеседника Вэйн, позволяя гламуру коснуться чужого разума. Не очень вежливо, конечно, но старик успокоился и улыбнулся, даже когда тот, кто фей спешно попрощался, чтобы последовать за офицерами — по следам из сброшенных масок, как по хлебным крошкам. Очевидно, те решили сменить статус гостей на верных служак стране, закону и государю. Или в каком там порядке сейчас произносятся эти слова в традиционной клятве?

В какой-то момент Вэйн засомневался, стоит ли вмешиваться. Все те, кто фей, даже послы, жили среди людей на птичьих правах, не имея дипломатической неприкосновенности, как и все остальные нечеловеческие расы. За дурной нрав и асоциальное поведение, если он верно помнил последнюю версию «объективных причин» для ксенофобии. Даже с документами, подтверждающими его статус подкидыша — почти гражданина. Но любопытство победило.  
Любопытство всегда побеждало, когда тем, кто фей приходилось выбирать между ним и безопасностью.  
К тому же дверь в комнату бравые офицеры не закрыли, и полоска света, бегущая по полу и стене, манила, словно сокровище — самое ценное в мире на данный момент. И то, что Вэйн увидел, заглянув внутрь, ничуть не разочаровало. На ковре в центре комнаты — мебель кто-то заботливо то ли раздвинул, то ли расшвырял — в луже крови лежало нечто из красных и золотых тряпок, мяса, кожи и костей. Грудная клетка — с того места, где стоял Вэйн, не было видно, какого жертва пола – была явно вскрыта несколькими уверенными ударами, ребра торчали редкими ломаными зубьями, часть внутренностей вывалилась наружу, а в воздухе застыл запах сырого мяса и искусственных роз.

Один из офицеров обследовал комнату, второй, чуть ли не носом зарывшись в открытую рану, изучал потроха. Зато третий, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вцепился в Вэйна сначала взглядом — кто тут хотел голубые глаза, цвета зимнего неба, получите-распишитесь — а затем и рукой, с силой сжав запястье и совершенно не волнуясь, что мнет дорогие кружева. Вэйн моргнул раз, другой, улыбнулся, привычно держа гламур в узде — ничто так не злит офицеров, особенно молодых, как воздействия эмпатического толка — и тут же почувствовал, что голубоглазому хочется зарычать.  
Полукровка! Вампир или оборотень, судя по чуть заостренным кончикам ушей, приподнятым уголкам глаз да неровным зрачкам. Офицер все же не зарычал, только втянул носом воздух, характерно раздувая ноздри, а кончик языка мазнул по губам. Вампир-полукровка — из тех, вечно голодных и презирающих жажду крови. Тех, кто чаще всего срывается и убивает за раз чуть ли не больше, чем чистокровные вампиры за всю жизнь. Оборотни — даже полукровки, даже если от оборотня в человеке только воспоминание — реагировали на тех, кто фей совсем иначе.  
— Я тоже услышал крик, — очень спокойно заметил Вэйн, свободной рукой снимая маску и делая вид, что не замечает, как впился в него чужой взгляд. Будто офицер собирался чеканить его портреты и запоминал каждую черточку, каждую удачно и неудачно упавшую тень. — Возможно, я смогу помочь.  
Офицер нахмурился, но назвать имя, статус и предъявить документы не потребовал. Его напарник поднял голову и подал голос:  
— Он был с нами, когда кричали. Труп свежий, так что пока считаем, что алиби есть, Ноа.  
Офицер, которого назвали по имени, неохотно разжал пальцы, но глаз с того, кто фей не сводил.  
— Вы можете помочь? — с сомнением поинтересовался он, нарочито выделяя обращение. «Те, кто фей» и «помочь» сочетались примерно так же, как вампиры и солнечные деньки — по крайней мере в сознании большинства людей. И, очевидно, полукровок.  
— Может быть, если убийство в самом деле, как и выглядит, ритуальное, — отозвался Вэйн, глядя поверх светловолосой головы на распластанное тело. Если над ним, живым или мертвым, и колдовали — все следы магии давно растворились в фоновой ауре брошенных тут и там маскировочных артефактов. А значит, и более прозаические причины для потрошения исключать нельзя.  
— А вы специалист по ритуальным убийствам? — хмуро поинтересовался Ноа.  
— По теории, скажем так, — Вэйн качнул головой. — Я люблю читать интересные книги. Но вы всегда можете спуститься в основную залу и поискать там настоящего специалиста. Может, даже некроманта. Было бы полезно в вашем случае.  
— Некромантия запрещена, — огрызнулся Ноа.  
— Но консультант бы нам не помешал, — подал голос третий офицер. — Кто-нибудь из участка. И опознать жертву…  
Если он и сказал что-то еще, Вэйн его не слышал. Тонкий мир, который чувствовали только те, кто фей и очень сильные маги, тряхнуло, и устоять на ногах оказалось невозможно. Он бы так и упал, оглушенный гулом в ушах и пятнами перед глазами, если бы офицер его не подхватил. Увы, почти сразу здание тряхнуло уже на физическом уровне, к которому были восприимчивы все, особенно люди. На этот раз на ногах не устоял никто. Правда, офицер на коленях перед трупом умудрился не уткнуться лицом ни в кровь, ни в мясо, зато второму повезло меньше — на него приземлился удачно подскочивший от толчка стул.  
Впрочем, на все это Вэйн обратил внимание уже потом. После того, как мир, распавшись на пестрые, как осенний листопад, фрагменты, лег вновь к его ногам. Потолок почти не кружился, тяжелые шары хрустальной люстры покачивались, повинуясь законам гравитации, а не головной боли. Тупо ныло плечо, зажатое между ковром и кем-то, кто тихо постанывал в его воротник. Тот же кто-то еще щекотал носом его шею. Вэйн изучал потолок — лепнина по углам в виде стилизованных цветов, кое-где начала облезать краска, но пока этого не увидеть человеческим глазам — и считал про себя секунды, которые потребовались бы полукровке для осознания, что он делает, и вскочить на ноги. Возле стены послышалась сдавленная ругань в адрес мебели из цельного дерева.  
— Что это было? – поинтересовался чей-то голос.  
Словно по сигналу Ноа дернулся, вскочил, точнее, попытался вскочить, схватился за голову и почти упал обратно.  
— Не мельтешите, пожалуйста, офицер, ваши коллеги наверняка отнесутся снисходительно к этому недолгому нарушению приличий, а я уж тем более потерплю, — попросил Вэйн на третьей попытке. Он к тому времени уже подложил под голову руки и вставать пока не собирался. Все равно подсыхающая кровавая лужа не доходила до того места, где он устроился. Когда полукровка перестал дергаться, Вэйн добавил:  
— Это было очень похоже на смещение реальности. Не хватает только какого-нибудь старца, который погрозил бы пальцем и посетовал, что так и бывает, когда жаришь шашлыки на драконьем кладбище. Простите, не расслышал вашего имени?  
— Восслер. Азелас, — ответил голос, до того поносивший последними словами мебель, — мы не на драконьем кладбище. Мы в центре огромного гребанного города!  
— Но расчлененный труп — это не совсем шашлык. Интересно, знал ли убийца, что дом построили в таком удачном месте…  
— Тогда нам лучше доложить обо всем и предупредить остальных. Надеюсь, паника не началась, — подвел итог офицер, чьего имени Вэйн еще не знал.

Все замолчали. Если весь дом ходил ходуном, должен был подняться шум. Возмущенные гости, нервно бегающие слуги — ничего этого не было слышно. Тихо, как на драконьем кладбище.  
Разве что, если прислушаться, музыка. Трам-пам-пам и раз-два-три, где-то в главной зале, где пол не сбивал танцующих с ног, а музыканты если и беспокоились о чем, так только о своих инструментах, когда увлекшаяся танцем парочка пролетала слишком близко. Вэйн прикрыл глаза. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, вы все ум-ре-те.

Люди и полукровки, конечно, ничего такого не слышали, и, кажется, даже не заметили тоскливого взгляда, который тот, кто фей бросил на закрытое окно. Совсем закрытое. Хоть волком вой, только поймут, скорее всего, превратно.  
— Нужно в первую очередь собрать остальных, а потом уже думать, как убрать тело и кого послать доложить о случившимся, — сосредоточенно сообщил Азелас. — Я найду Баша, он наверняка знает, кто куда разошелся. А вы приглядывайте на случай, если это все-таки дурная шутка неблагого двора. Ноа за главного.  
— Я не имею к неблагому двору никакого отношения, — заметил Вэйн с предельной честностью в голосе, наконец поднимаясь с пола.  
— Как будто тем, кто фей можно верить на слово, — буркнул видимо именно Ноа, но все равно протянул руку, предлагая помочь.  
— Даже те, кто фей вряд ли станут затевать авантюру, грозящую полноценной войной, ради того списка приглашенных, который попался мне на глаза, — заметил Вэйн, — если только тут нет инкогнито принца-другого. Или, может быть, жертва у нас примечательная?  
— Понятия не имею, кто это, — честно отозвался стоящий у тела офицер, пока Азелас, что-то бурча себе под нос и показательно топая, вышел за дверь, не забыв хлопнуть на прощание. — И нас бы предупредили, если бы…  
Ноа фыркнул.  
— Если бы на приеме были по-настоящему важные персоны, он проходил бы во дворце. И у охраны, которая тоже была бы, имелся список всех гостей и их масок. У нас, по крайней мере, было бы с чем работать!  
— Ну, кое-что у вас все же есть. Часы, например.  
— Что? — оба офицера обернулись на него, — Вы о чем?  
— Вэйн. У меня тоже есть имя. А у вас должны быть часы. Сколько там времени?  
Ноа достал из нагрудного кармана часы, простой овал без намека на гравировку и циферблат со стрелками под стать. Секундная стрелка отсчитывала последние мгновения тридцать четвертой минуты девятого.  
— Скорее всего, убийство произошло около восьми часов, — сообщил он, захлопнув крышечку часов. — И какое-то время мы провалялись без сознания. Но это не дает нам ничего о том, кто, кого и почему убил.  
Вэйн протянул руку, легко выхватил у Ноа часы и снова открыл их. Тридцать пять минут. Который был час, когда в пестроте главного зала мимо него пробежало облако красного и золотого?  
— Если мы имеем дело с ритуалом, имеет смысл только убийство ровно в восемь часов.  
— Разве это не работает только когда дело касается полуночи? Порог между днями, трещины в ткани реального мира…  
— Рекс, не отвлекайся, — одернул его Ноа, — работаем с тем, что есть. Может, тут после каждого часа все трещинами идет.  
— Или кто-то решил для верности подготовиться к полуночи заранее. Тогда нам стоит ждать еще смертей. В девять, десять и одиннадцать часов.  
— Может, еще по цвету будет выбирать? Все красное или… не красное…  
— Для этого нужны гости в похожих костюмах, — хмыкнул Вэйн, вспоминая про себя наряды гостей. Большая часть убралась бы, только заметив похожий костюм — как минимум с целью удавить портного. Те же, кому все равно, и одеты были попроще. Но вместо этого Вэйн уточнил:  
— Одинаково одета только ваша компания. Хотя это довольно оригинальный способ остаться не узнанным.  
— Это была идея Гиса, — смущенно сообщил Рекс, — он и приглашения достал по знакомству, чтобы отпраздновать…  
— Вот и отпраздновали, — Ноа поморщился. — Восслер прав, надо собраться всем вместе. Может, и не будет никакого второго трупа, а комнату тряхнуло, потому что убийца хотел нам голову заморочить и подбросил какой-то дряни.  
Он огляделся, опомнившись во второй раз, и отобрал у того, кто фей часы, только на этот раз быстро спрятал их в нагрудный карман. На пару с Рексом они прикрыли тело кусками порванной одежды, скорее машинально, чем беспокоясь о душевном здоровье случайно заглянувшей в комнату служанки.  
Вэйну со стороны казалось, что Ноа примеряет на себя роль старшего не только званием, но не до конца уверен, что с этой ролью делать. А может, он и был старшим, просто Вэйну сложно определить человеческий возраст на глаз, несмотря на годы, проведенные среди людей. Хуже только определять возраст полукровок, особенно когда их гложет неуверенность.  
Тем временем тот снова схватил Вэйна за запястье:  
— И вы, господин теоретический эксперт по ритуальным убийствам, пойдете с нами, — сурово сообщил Ноа. Вэйн только улыбнулся в ответ, пусть даже все его инстинкты настаивали на том, что забиться в угол и дождаться утра — гораздо, гораздо умнее, чем позволить затащить себя в самое нутро зарождающихся неприятностей, даже несмотря на глаза такого замечательно холодного оттенка голубого.

Коридор, вопреки ожиданиям коллективного подсознания, был все так же ярко освещен и пуст. Уже на ходу Ноа объяснил, что они договорились встретиться в одном из холлов под большим портретом якобы основателя рода владельца дома. Он был выбран потому, что висел на видном месте и легко узнавался по самой дорогой раме.  
Там их уже ждали другие офицеры, снявшие маски — не так много, как хотелось бы Вэйну в такой ситуации, но все же. Один из них, как отражение в зеркале похожий на полукровку, держащего фэйри за руку, приветственно помахал. И Ноа ускорил шаг. Попытался ускорить, потому что Вэйн остановился и дернул его на себя. Ноа возмущенно обернулся, но звук его голоса заглушил звон упавшей на пол между ним и его братом люстры.  
Стало немного темнее. Осколки на полу и мундире замерцали отраженным светом газовых ламп на стенах. Сложно было удержаться и не смахнуть крохотные стеклянные брызги с чужих плеч.  
— Осторожнее? — вместо этого предложил Вэйн.  
— Вы в порядке? — поинтересовалось отражение Ноа, подходя ближе и изучая их, а не потолок. — Ерунда какая-то творится.  
— На кого-то еще люстры падали?  
— Нет, но мы не можем открыть двери в главный зал. И как бы громко мы ни кричали, такое чувство, что никто не слышит. Азелас говорит, это подтверждает какую-то вашу теорию о драконьих кладбищах.  
— Восслер, как всегда, объяснил, как сумел, — фыркнул в ответ Ноа. — Баш, вы хотя бы отправили доложить о случившемся?  
Тот только развел руками.  
— Выйти мы тоже не смогли. Реддас попытался разбить окно и, — Баш сбился, подбирая подходящее слово. В его глазах, гораздо более теплого, чем у Ноа, цвета, недоумение смешалось со страхом, — пропал. А окно цело. Будем надеяться, он позовет подмогу…  
— Было бы мило с его стороны, — согласился Вэйн, — но не думаю, что стоит всерьез на это рассчитывать.  
— У того, кто фей есть свои предположения на этот счет, — Ноа так и не отпустил его руку, поэтому легко повел Вэйна за собой к остальным офицерам.  
— И имя у него тоже есть, — как бы между прочим уточнил Вэйн, не делая, правда, попыток вырваться. Внимание, с которым его изучали, было забавным. К тому же теперь он мог в полной мере порадоваться, что не выбрал более вызывающий костюм. А ведь была такая замечательная возможность.  
Баш, в отличие от своего близнеца, чуть больше беспокоился о приличиях, чем о вероятной смерти от таинственного проклятья. Поэтому первым делом, хоть и очень быстро, представил всех офицеров, на что Вэйн всего один раз произнес свое имя. Немного нараспев, просто для контраста. И только после этого они начали обсуждать план дальнейших действий. Сухо, по делу, очень серьезно. Вэйн молча слушал и представлял, как бы ссорились, ругались и ехидничали на их месте его собратья. Жаль, что это никому не прибавляло шанса на выживание.  
— Получается, — подвел итог Баш, — мы можем только смотреть в оба и искать убийцу. Я предлагаю разделиться по трое и собрать всех, кто не застрял в бальной зале, в… допустим…  
— В кухне, — подсказал Вэйн, — там должно быть больше всего народа, это большое и светлое помещение.  
— Полное открытого огня и кипящей жидкости, — добавил вполголоса Рекс, покосившись на упавшую люстру, но никто его слушать не стал.

Они разошлись, как и предлагал Баш, по трое. Только для Ноа и Вэйна третьего не хватило, но полукровку это ничуть не смутило, словно для него в порядке вещей выполнять задания, держа напарника за руку. Очаровательно.  
— Пока остальные собирают людей, нам нужно найти новую жертву, — сообщил Ноа, озираясь. Они снова были на том же этаже, где нашелся первый труп, но поднялись по другой лестнице. — Если верить теории про часы, момент убийства мы пропустили. Жаль, что мы не можем опознать тело и толком опросить всех присутствующих. Это сузило бы круг подозреваемых.  
— Сузило? — Вэйн на секунду отвлекся от интересной игры "угадай, за какой дверью труп". Все равно получалось, что или за резной тяжелой дверью напротив первой, или за самой дальней и неприметной, которая чуть приоткрыта. Вертикальный квадрат чертил бы убийца или горизонтальный…  
— В комнате не было никаких следов борьбы, несмотря на то, что раны нанесены спереди. Очевидно, убийца и жертва были знакомы.  
— Или убийца был одет слугой, или в украденный костюм знакомого жертвы, или использовал магию, — Вэйн только покачал головой. — Или они планировали заняться сексом. Может быть, убийца или жертва изображали чей-то эскорт и…  
— Вы все время о сексе думаете, или это просто расовая особенность?  
— В первую очередь я думаю обо всех возможных вариантах, — Вэйн словно невзначай перехватил чужую руку и потянул к первой выбранной им двери. В конце концов, если он ошибался, всегда можно проверить весь этаж. — Так интереснее.  
Ноа ничего не ответил, только позволил протащить себя несколько шагов вперед. Думал ли он о веселье с точки зрения тех, кто фей или о чем-то своем, сложно было сказать. Особенно сложно, поскольку природа вампиров, чуждая всем тем, кто фей, надежно прятала все то, что не выдавало лицо.  
А потом дверь открылась.  
Для того, чтобы осмотреть комнату целиком, пришлось сделать несколько шагов — в отличие от первой, она была заставлена, словно сюда вынесли всю ненужную мебель в доме. Ставни на окнах были закрыты, шторы задернуты, не горели ни свечи, ни газовые лампы. Комнату наполнял свет, исходящий от лежащего на полу тела. На этот раз больше всего пострадала голова. Вместо лица – месиво из обломков костей. А если приглядеться, можно понять, что светится не труп, а пол, на котором он лежит.  
— Наверное, это объясняет, почему мы не слышали крик, — предположил Ноа, прежде чем начал исследовать комнату. — Или потому, что кричал кто-то другой.  
Вэйн ничего не ответил, только устроился на одном из стульев и стал ждать. Полукровка делал свою работу так славно, что хотелось любоваться, а те, кто фей, сказать по правде, слишком редко не поддавались своим желаниям. И дело было, кто бы что ни думал, не только в сексе. Так же увлеченно можно собирать цветы, чтобы спрятать их между страницами книг, вышивать чужую судьбу на куске украденной ткани или — почему нет? — дразнить голубоглазых офицеров, которым на голову в любой момент может рухнуть еще одна люстра.  
— Ничего. При том, что у убийцы было не так много времени, чтобы замести следы. Словно ему помогали.  
— Теперь сам дом ему помогает, можно не сомневаться. И не нужно думать, что та люстра упала случайно.  
Словно подтверждая слова, сияние, окружавшее тело, погасло, как гаснет свеча от небрежного выдоха собирающегося заснуть. Комната погрузилась в почти непроглядную темноту, и тут же Ноа оказался рядом.  
Вампиру, даже полукровке, света нужно меньше, чем кошке. Духам и тем, кто фей свет не нужен вовсе, поэтому, как и раньше, летящие обломки шкафа первым увидел Вэйн. Магия тех, кто фей никогда не была настолько прямолинейной, как человеческая, и оттого щит, вызванный к жизни вскинутыми руками, не продержался и минуты. Но им и не нужна была целая минута, чтобы укрыться за более надежной преградой. Они прижались друг к другу, стараясь выгадать момент, чтобы убраться из комнаты. Ноа закрыл глаза и слушал. Свое и чужое дыхание, стук дерева о дерево, едва заметный шелест стрелок часов в нагрудном кармане.  
— Я пахну кровью? — не удержался Вэйн. — Или цветами?  
— Мне говорили, такие, как ты, пахнут только обманом, — огрызнулся Ноа. — На счет три?  
— Пожалуй. Два. Три!

Даже под музыку им не удалось бы сделать более слаженных движений. Раз, два, три — и в захлопнувшуюся дверь вонзился новый град деревянных обломков. Несколько секунд они просто стояли, вцепившись друг в друга и переводя дыхание.  
Спасибо за толстые двери в дорогих домах, если уж больше благодарить не за что. Эта мысль захватила их ровно до того момента, как в дверной косяк врезалась пуля.  
— Эй, руки от него убери и медленно проваливай, — кто-то с пистолетом в вытянутой руке и маске, напоминающей механического петуха, выдержал паузу и уточнил: — От того, кто фей проваливай. И не надо делать такое лицо, он мне дорог как память о загубленной юности.  
Человек, судя по голосу, молодой, выглядел, несмотря на костюм и маску, так, как выглядело большинство техномансеров. Слишком много карманов и ремешков, поддерживающих небольшие механизмы именно там и в том положении, как хотелось хозяину. Даже пружины в каблуках казались уместными.  
— Бальфир, ты же не хочешь сказать, что это я загубил твою юность! — Вэйн засмеялся, и техномансер хихикнул в ответ, но пистолет не опустил. Вэйну пришлось уточнить, что его новый друг, Ноа, вовсе не пытался навредить. И все равно Бальфир показательно посомневался еще несколько секунд.  
— Так и знал, где веселье, там и братец, — хмыкнул наконец техномансер, отправляя пистолет в кобуру, а маску сбрасывая с лица долой. Светловолосый и голубоглазый, он не был похож на того, кто фей ничем. И все же Ноа казалось, что "братец" тут совсем не фигура речи. Подкидышей же кому-то подкидывают.  
— А ты не обходишься без игрушек, готовых поспорить ценой с парой ювелирных комплектов, — в тон ему хмыкнул тот, кто фей. — Как тебя вообще пустили на светский бал с оружием? У меня вежливо отобрали шпагу на входе.  
— Меня с оружием и не пускали. Это был замечательный макет, пока пол под ногами не стал проваливаться, — техномансер только пожал плечами. — А в таких ситуациях доброе слово и пистолет, как известно… Хотя если бы не Фран, я бы давно уже украшал собой первый этаж. И когда я говорю "украшал", я имею в виду убранство скотобойни. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как забивают скот? Это очень познавательно.  
— Но не так полезно, как умение собрать действующий пистолет из спичечного коробка и часов.  
— Не всем дано, не всем, — Бальфир радостно показал ему язык и только потом вопросительно уставился на дверь, — а там у вас, кстати, что было?  
— Кто-то забил человечка, а мы помешали на нем кормиться, — Вэйн тоже посмотрел на дверь, покачал головой и отошел подальше. — Тоже по-своему познавательно. По крайней мере, начинает прослеживаться определенная геометрия действий убийцы. Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы найдем его до начала действа. Или во время.  
— Квадрат? Ты хочешь устроить салочки на первом этаже? А если крест? Впрочем, сунься этот приятель на чердак, его ждет удивительная встреча с Фран. Ты знаешь, как Фран любит чердаки, и крест для таких дел чертится сверху, так что ставим на кресте крест.  
— Откуда такая заинтересованность, — внезапно вмешался в разговор Ноа, — и осведомленность о ритуальных убийствах. Вы тоже… специалист?  
— Поживи под одной крышей с тем, кто фей и моим папиком, еще не в том специалистом станешь, — отмахнулся Бальфир, — но у меня тут шкурный интерес. Вам, возможно, и весело, а у меня за двустворчатыми не открывающимися дверями зазноба, может, осталась. И не надо делать такое лицо, Вэйн. Там Аль. В общем-то, человеческая мораль требует напомнить, что там не только Аль, там вообще целая толпа народа, которую кому-то нужно спасать.  
Ноа хмуро кивнул.  
— Мы тут не просто гуляем, но и по эту сторону дверей есть кого спасать. В первую очередь потенциальных жертв, и помощь техномансера не будет лишней. Мои коллеги собирают слуг и гостей на кухне, чтобы не допустить случайных жертв.  
Пока техномансер, прищурившись, высказывался, как умно прятаться на кухне от убийцы и приятных подарочков самого дома, нет, правда, умнее только в подвале, почему бы и нет — Вэйн вытащил часы из чужого кармана. Как быстро летит время, когда каждая минута на счету, почти пугающе.  
— Я пойду проверю следующую комнату своим способом, — скорее сообщил, чем предложил он. — Сейчас можно точно сказать, что те, кто фей не имеют к этому отношения, а значит, мне ничего не угрожает.  
— Одному? — то ли возмущенно, то ли взволнованно поинтересовался Ноа, и попытался то ли схватить его за руку, то ли забрать свои часы.  
— Я не могу погибнуть, если буду в тонком мире, — отмахнулся Вэйн, — и не могу, раз уж на то пошло, взять с собой вас.  
— Зато ты можешь потеряться, — внезапно встал на сторону офицера Бальфир, — вывалишься в наш смертный мир лет через пятьдесят в каких-нибудь джунглях. Тебе-то весело, а папик может и умереть к тому времени. Давай ты бросишь якорь, хотя бы?  
— Якорь? — переспросил Ноа, и техномансер тут же радостно объяснил:  
— Это такая фишечка, когда те, кто фей цепляют человека или там еще кого в нашем мире, и как на маяк, на него выходят хоть из застенков неблагого двора. Правда, тут нужен низкий уровень технической синхронизации, ну и всякие там припарки каленым железом могут маяк сорвать, но в принципе чисто в нашем случае, если вешать маяк не на меня…  
Вэйн пожал плечами и вынул из левого уха серебряную сережку-гвоздик, украшенную небольшим полудрагоценным камнем. Не такую вычурную, как кольца в ушах техномансера, конечно, но все равно выглядевшую ценной. С голубым камнем.  
— Я… у меня не проколоты уши, — несмотря на сомнения в голосе, Ноа сделал шаг ближе. Почему-то его совсем не обрадовала возможность потерять фэйри на пятьдесят лет. Пусть лучше убирается техномансер. И прихватит с собой всю эту дикую магию.  
— Так даже лучше, — ободряюще улыбнулся Вэйн. Сережка оказалась – или, может, стала, повинуясь чужому желанию — острой настолько, что легко проколола мочку уха. Маленькая ранка, капля пролитой крови. Но то ли потому, что Ноа смотрел, не отрываясь, в темные глаза того, кто фей, то ли магии в этом простом жесте было больше, чем могло показаться, полукровку словно ударило молнией. Такой же небольшой, как и сережка с голубым камнем, зато насквозь, в самое сердце.

Вэйн слизнул с пальца капельку чужой крови, улыбнулся и шагнул в щели между досок. Тонкий мир больше не трясло, как часто бывало в старых домах, запертых в себе, зато тут было полно пыли. Звездной и человеческой, моментально наполнившей волосы инеем времени, но не приставшей к одежде и обуви. Дому явно не хватало кошек, но в остальном он выглядел вполне обыденно, даже скучно, если не замечать, как полыхают комнаты, в которых были совершены убийства. И искорка Фран наверху.  
Бальная зала тоже привлекала к себе внимание, запутанная в плотный кокон, который уже начал сплетаться с миром смертных.  
Смотреть на кокон было неприятно, и Вэйн переключился на поиски нужной комнаты. Все же квадрат. Если он и сомневался в своей правоте, две тени, которые бросали из смертного мира в тонкий живые, пока что живые люди, были самым верным доказательством.  
Недолго думая, Вэйн шагнул навстречу двум плохо различимым фигурам, одна из которых почему-то казалась смутно знакомой. Вот только вместо пола в мире смертных под ногами заплясал вихрь пылинок, и его швырнуло куда-то в сторону. Дом, или духи, его наполнившие, явно не хотели, чтобы веселье закончилось, и шутка Бальфира о джунглях пятьдесят лет спустя уже не казалась смешной. Поэтому Вэйн сделал единственное, что мог в сложившейся ситуации — всем своим существом потянулся к якорю.

И вылетел прямо Ноа на руки. К счастью, офицер и техномансер успели спуститься на первый этаж. К несчастью, недостаточно близко к нужной двери, из которой, пока Ноа пытался не упасть, а Вэйн понять, куда именно приземлился, метнулась тень. Никому не хватило бы скорости, чтобы догнать убийцу, несмотря на то, что тот, кто фей вскинул руку, наскоро собирая паутину заклинания.  
— Фас!  
Тень на другом конце комнаты споткнулась, совсем рядом в доски пола вгрызлась пуля, выпущенная из пистолета техномансера. Но прервал чужой бег бросившийся из-за угла с рыком, на который способны только оборотни, один из офицеров. Одна за другой взорвались лампы в светильниках на стенах.  
Стало темно и тихо. Достаточно тихо, чтобы различить всхлипы, доносящиеся из-за приоткрытой двери.  
— Ладно, сделаем так, — сообщил Бальфир, доставая из кармана небольшой фонарик и пару свечек, — я иду смотреть, кто кого поймал, а вы — кто там пищит. Чур, никого не убивать.  
Вэйн поднял совершенно ненужную ему свечку и кивнул. Ноа, в неверном свете пламени похожий на полнокровного вампира, привычно уже взял его за другую руку и пошел вперед. Комната за дверью оказалась пустой и явно нежилой; в самом центре сидел, тихо поскуливая, слуга. Живой, потому что до десяти часов еще осталась не одна горсть секунд. Совсем еще мальчик, без костюма и маски. И без рук, которые лежали рядом на полу. Оторванные руки. Как будто пустого от боли и страха взгляда было недостаточно.  
Слуга умирал от потери крови в доме, из которого нельзя выйти, с магами, запертыми почти в другом мире — у него не было шансов. И все же он умирал недостаточно быстро: еще был шанс нарушить геометрию убийств, и, не сговариваясь, они бросились к мальчишке. Просто вытащить его из комнаты. Проще некуда, как поднять упавший на пол кусок мяса, пока он не оказался в зубах очень голодного дракона.  
Увы, в их случае дракон уже сжал на лакомом кусочке челюсти.  
В комнате не было красивой люстры с тяжелыми подвесками из хрусталя или граненого стекла — только крюк, на который она могла бы крепиться. И он никак не смог бы распрямиться и упасть вниз со скоростью, достаточной, чтобы пробить слугу насквозь. Никак — если бы дом не был уже до краев полон смертью.  
Ноа только выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Не слишком оригинально, — поморщился тот, кто фей. Пол под ногами угрожающе заскрипел.  
— Оно становится разумным? — уточнил Ноа, попятившись.  
Вэйн решил последовать его примеру. Тем более что в коридоре их ждал более интересный улов. И надежда на то, что хотя бы последней подкормки дом не дождется.  
Воплотилась надежда в скрученном по рукам и ногам — у техномансера как раз оказалось подходящее количество веревок и кожаных ремней — мужчины. Рядом раздраженно фыркал поймавший его полукровка-оборотень, сплевывавший на пол.  
— Ну как, выглядит знакомо? — поинтересовался Вэйн, глядя по очереди то на убийцу, то на офицеров. Не заметить, что те были одеты одинаково, невозможно.  
— Нет, — отозвался оборотень, — даже запах его первый раз чую.  
— Но теперь понятно, как ему удалось заманивать жертв. Все знали, что в этих мундирах офицеры короны. Любой пошел бы…  
— Вот не надо, я бы не пошел, — перебил Ноа техномансер и призывно помахал рукой. — Чего штаны тут просиживать? Уж полночь близится. Ну, не очень близится, но в идеале за час с хвостиком нам надо решить, как провести спасательную операцию.  
— Сломать кокон, — когда все, включая пленника, удивленно уставились на Вэйна, тот объяснил: — Главный зал — это кокон. И в полночь там вылупится то, что так активно призывал наш новый знакомый.  
— Или не вылупится. Ритуал не закончен…  
Теперь все дружно посмотрели на Ноа. По взглядам читалось, что в это никто не верит. Включая его самого.

Они без особых приключений добрались до кухни, где их ждали остальные офицеры и взволнованные люди, по разным причинам избежавшие кокона и рук убийцы. Последнего отписали под охрану Рекса и другого мальчишки, остальные офицеры собрались в кружок рядом с вальяжно раскинувшимся на стуле Бальфире и подпирающим стену Вэйном. Им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы озвучить все известные факты, но на этом все и закончилось.  
— Нам бы парочку боевых магов, а еще лучше экзорцистов, — мечтательно потянул кто-то из офицеров, пожелавших не попадаться на глаза тому, кто фей.  
— Если кому-то хочется боевой магии, так можно разъеба-а-а-ать что-нибудь и подручными средствами, — оживился техномансер, — в этом смысле любая кухня — клад. Но вы учтите, что если снеся удачный кусок стены, мы сможем выбраться наружу, у нас еще куча народа, который желательно спасти! Вряд ли кто-то успеет добежать до экзорциста и обратно, даже если очень постарается.  
— Направленный взрыв мог бы пробить кокон вместе с дверью, но останется еще его центр. Это не тот враг, с которым можно справиться парой пистолетов и не атакующей на прямую магией.  
Ответом было угрюмое молчание, ведь даже Вэйн втайне надеялся, что хоть один маг — пусть и боевой элементалист — все же нашел себе дело за пределами ловушки. Но нет. Люди, полукровки и тот, чья магия совершенно не подходила для борьбы с духами.  
Как ни странно, молчание нарушил тот самый старик, с которым еще в начале вечера Вэйн обсуждал старинные и не очень портреты.  
— Если глаза мне не врут, среди вас есть вампиры, — начал он.  
— Простите, профессор Лезафорд, — вмешался Бальфир, — но только полукровки. К тому же даже чистокровные вампиры не способны на магические атаки такого уровня — это не их профиль.  
Старик ухмыльнулся в усы.  
— Юноша, я не зря в свое время защитил несколько работ на тему особенностей силовых потоков зависимых от посторонних источников магической энергии рас. Вампир, пьющий человеческую кровь, в самом деле более склонен к физическому контакту с внешним миром. Однако линейные зависимости говорят нам о том, что кровь, обладающая большим магическим потенциалом, чем человеческая, вполне может выдать результат, по общим показателям достаточный для решения этой проблемы.  
— Простите, что?.. — переспросил Баш.  
— Если один из вас хорошенько вгрызется в Вэйна, то сможет составить дельную компанию моей взрывчатке. Если, конечно, это проверенная теория. Хотя последние лет сорок Академия не принимает голую теорию в качестве научной работы, — Бальфир развернулся к профессоре и поинтересовался: — А на человеческих магах работает? Или тут идет выкладка Рейтволла, которая доказывает, что люди берут и используют магическую энергию извне, в отличие от…  
— Но я… но мы никогда никого не кусали, — очень тихо сказал Ноа, старательно отводя глаза.  
— Да ладно, чистые инстинкты, — отмахнулся Бальфир, — берешь и кусаешь. Это ж не вечный двигатель мастерить из двух бутылок, резинки и такой-то матери. Что может случиться? В худшем случае разворотишь ему шею, так мы заштопаем. Наверняка.  
— Наверняка. Спасибо, друг мой, мне сразу стало спокойнее, — Вэйн лучезарно улыбнулся, — к тому же меня никогда еще не кусали вампиры. Так занимательно.  
— Его и комары не кусают, — очень громким шепотом сообщил техномансер Ноа уже позже, когда ингредиенты для "направленного" взрыва были собраны, и основные участники действа направились к нужным дверям. — Поэтому я бы до конца не отметал возможность того, что конкретно эта особь ядовитая. Соболезную.  
Полукровка старательно его не слушал. Из всех причин, по которым он с братом отказывался пить чужую кровь, вероятность отравиться стояла на последнем месте, хотя они никогда не говорили об этом вслух. Ноа смотрел, как тот, кто фей садится на пол и расстегивает воротник, и думал только о том, что причины точно были. Много. Сплошные причины этого не делать.  
Особенно если признать, что до этого он видел только, как кусает отец. Маму. И ее шея была гораздо тоньше, пахла иначе…  
— Главное, не отвлекайся, — прошептал Вэйн ему на ухо, хотя Ноа не мог бы точно сказать, когда и почему оказался так близко. Его звало биение чужого сердца, так непохожего на человеческое. От запаха чужой жизни немного кружилась голова. — Там враг, мой враг и твой враг. Он должен быть уничтожен. Ты этого хочешь… только этого…  
Но даже окружившее его облако гламура не смогло до конца отвлечь полукровку, готового впиться зубами в чужую шею, там, где почти видно вену, саму жизнь, ему предложенную. И оттого, что жизнь эта чужая, полная магии и силы, было еще слаще.  
Вэйн почему-то не ждал, что будет больно, но то ли сама суть тех, кто фей пыталась сохранить ясный рассудок и придумывала боль, то ли полукровки все же не обладали в полной мере навыками полнокровных вампиров. К тому же удачно пристроиться Ноа удалось не сразу, и какое-то время он прижимался к Вэйну, как слепой котенок к матери. Но чем дольше он пил, чем меньше оставалось в жилах крови, тем вернее Вэйна укутывала эйфория. Он проваливался в тонкий мир, оставаясь в мире смертных, пока все вокруг не превратилось в полное силуэтов марево. Беззвучно полыхнул алый цветок на серой паутине кокона, и огромная хищная летучая мышь бросилась в атаку на паука.  
Кажется, его подхватил кто-то еще, не давая плашмя упасть на пол.  
Оркестр играл куплет какой-то бессмысленно модной песни, сбиваясь и начиная заново.

***

— Гис достаточно быстро во всем сознался. Все было организовано для того, чтобы избавиться от будущих послов благого и неблагого дворов в первую очередь. Оказывается, целой группе благородных господ было не по душе заиметь посольство тех, кто фей по соседству. Почти сразу стало видно, что Гис и мать родную сдаст, стоит только надавить, поэтому его словам будут искать доказательства, — безразлично рассказывал Берган, временами поглядывая на лежащего в постели Вэйна. — В конце концов, его выторговал неблагой двор за обещание предоставить впоследствии всю полученную информацию.  
— И им повезет, если это случится раньше, чем лет эдак через пятьдесят, — хмыкнул Вэйн, увлеченный разглядыванием потолка сквозь ресницы. — Сдается мне, эту партию неблагой двор сыграл в свою пользу.  
Берган только пожал плечами.  
— В городе больше говорят о героической принцессе благого двора, гениальном техномансере и могущественном боевом маге, которые спасли всех, — оборотень-полукровка поморщился, — только потому, что вы решили изображать бесконечно больное существо.  
— Но Ашелия и Аль-Сид в самом деле первые поняли, что происходит, и смогли спасти менее сообразительных гостей. По крайней мере, некоторых. И мне совершенно не нужно шума вокруг меня, моих настоящих родителей и прочих мелких, но раздражающих пустяках. Пусть происшедшее и тебя заботит ровно настолько, насколько требует твоя присяга короне.  
— Единственная присяга, которую я приносил искренне, была дана вам, — Берган встал, чтобы подчеркнуть свою серьезность, но это совершенно не произвело впечатление на блаженно развалившегося Вэйна.  
— Пока что все равно будем считать ее актуальной. И не волнуйся: кроме горожан, которые только и горазды потрепать языками, есть и те, кто оценил мой скромный вклад в это дело и чувствует себя достаточно… должным.  
Берган поклонился. Он уже чуял одного такого должника, поднимающегося по лестнице, а значит, разговаривать становилось если не опасным, то неразумным. Именно поэтому, когда Ноа оказался в дверях, Берган уже выходил, вместо приветствия толкнув того в плечо.

***

— Я и не знал, что вы с Берганом знакомы, — вместо приветствия заметил Ноа, когда шаги его собрата по службе стихли.  
— Как-то не пришлось к слову, — Вэйн устроился поудобнее на подушках, — к тому же слишком близкое знакомство с теми, кто фей может испортить карьеру. Да что говорить, любое здравомыслящее существо скорее отрежет себе ухо ножницами из раскаленного металла, чем будет так легкомысленно носить оставленный кем-нибудь из моего народа якорь.  
Ноа рассеяно коснулся проколотого уха. Баш в самом деле первым делом предложил от сережки избавиться, но так и не смог убедить брата, что небольшой голубой камень на тонком гвоздике из серебра опасен.  
— Какой смысл избавляться от безделушки, если вы застряли у меня в голове, как заноза, — возразил он, — и такие якоря гораздо надежнее. Особенно, пока я был уверен, что из-за моей неосторожности вы не можете подняться с постели. Но это просто ложь, как и то, что вы не имеете никакого отношения к неблагому двору, о принц?  
— Тем, кто фей нельзя верить на слово, — хмыкнул Вэйн, — но я не имею к неблагому двору никакого отношения до тех пор, пока не решу занять трон. Для этого мне нужно будет убить отца и нескольких братьев. Пока что не хочется.  
— Нескольких? — с сомнением уточнил Ноа.  
— Двух как минимум. И не думаю, что после столь интересного общения нам стоит обращаться друг к другу на вы. Тем более, когда выяснилось, что я вовсе не умираю, хотя я ценю твое беспокойство. Очень мило.  
Пока Вэйн в облаке подушек ухмылялся, как довольный кот, Ноа подошел вплотную к постели. Словно из ниоткуда в нем проснулась решительность.  
— Не только о здоровье. Думаешь, я долго мог думать о погоде, о здоровье, о том, что нас предали, когда у меня до сих пор на языке твой вкус. Я думал о тебе, и о том, что ты не думаешь обо мне, потому что мне нечего тебе предложить и нечем заинтересовать, — он подался вперед, почти нависая над Вэйном, — и больше всего я думал о том, как хочу тебя и твою кровь.  
— Почему же ничего, — мягко не согласился Вэйн, протягивая руку. Он коснулся чужой щеки, погладил большим пальцем, — у тебя такие прекрасные глаза, такие длинные ресницы. Мне хочется выпить эти глаза до дна, хочется наделать из них украшений, почему у тебя всего два таких сокровища?  
Тот, кто фей притянул Ноа, так близко, что, казалось, полукровка вот-вот упадет на кровать, и тот заставил себя не моргать, пока Вэйн, словно слизывая крем с пирожного, лизнул его глаз. И почти сразу, неестественно острым ногтем надрезал кожу нижнего века, прочертив линию, из которой тут же пошла кровь.  
— Ты отдашь мне свой глаз, если я очень попрошу? — нежным шепотом поинтересовался он. Его палец скользнул вниз по чужой щеке, по послушно разжавшимся губам, пока подушечка не коснулась возбужденно удлиненных клыков. Несильного нажатия хватило, чтобы на пальце из крохотной царапины выступила капелька крови, которую Ноа слизал еще до того, как осознал, что случилось. Рана под его глазом затянулась, как по волшебству, а Вэйн продолжал шептать:  
— Отдашь, если моя кровь поможет тебе регенерировать глаза? А если не поможет, отдашь? Расскажи мне, для чего ты хочешь силу моей крови?  
— Чтобы трахать тебя неделю, не останавливаясь, — прорычал в ответ Ноа и впился в чужие губы. Не чтобы укусить или заставить замолчать, а просто потому, что невыносимо почти чувствовать их и довольствоваться дыханием.  
— Ты все время о сексе думаешь, или это вампирские корни? — ехидно поинтересовался Вэйн, когда они на секунду прекратили целоваться. Ноа глухо зарычал в ответ, и Вэйн, неестественно для человека выгнувшись, повалил его на кровать, пока полукровка пытался целоваться и вырываться одновременно.  
— Дай я… хотя бы разденусь…  
— Нет, — для наглядности, Вэйн уперся ладонью в его грудь, как раз над сердцем, и отстранился, другой рукой убирая волосы с глаз. На нем самом была только полупрозрачная ночная рубашка, которая вполне позволяла оценить всю степень его возбуждения, хотя Ноа хватило бы лишь нездорового блеска чужих глаз и сбитого дыхания. Хватило бы, но раз уж ему предлагали больше, Ноа, недолго думая, запустил руки под тонкую ткань, мечтая только об одном — чтобы у Вэйна нашлась магия, способная избавить его от одежды. Тогда Ноа смог бы коснуться чужого тела не только руками.  
Конечно, такой магии не было, тот, кто фей только расстегнул пуговицы на мундире и рубашке, отшвырнул в сторону пояс. Быстро — быстрее, чем это сделал бы человек — но все равно слишком медленно, а Ноа только извивался под его руками, не в силах оторваться от чуть влажной от испарины спины, от запаха желания, который наполнял комнату до краев.  
— Хотя бы сапоги, — процедил сквозь зубы Ноа, когда одним рывком его штаны и нижнее белье были спущены до бедра.  
— Нет, — засмеялся Вэйн, затыкая жалобы поцелуями, специально проводя языком по острым зубам, чтобы кровь мешалась со слюной, а все возражения забывались за считанные секунды. И пока Ноа еще был слегка одурманен вкусом чужой крови, он заставил его задрать ноги, пристраиваясь возбужденным членом к чужой заднице.  
— Мне нравятся твои сапоги…  
Подтверждая свои слова, Вэйн медленно, со вкусом, лизнул лакированную черную кожу, любуясь тем, как расширились зрачки в пленительно голубых глазах. Ноа изогнулся, стараясь прижаться к нему ближе, а тот, хитро щурясь, только погладил его по щеке, по линии тут же приоткрывшихся губ. Полукровка слегка прикусил пальцы, молчаливо спрашивая разрешения, а в ответ Вэйн сделал несколько вещей одновременно — кивнул, помогая в кровь разгрызть кожу, и подался вперед, всаживаясь в двинувшееся навстречу тело.  
В воздухе, отдававшем медью и кровью, они двигались в танце таком же древнем, как весь народ тех, кто фей, и таком же исступленно голодном, как жажда вампиров. Долго или нет, не смог бы сказать ни один, ни второй — слишком пьяны были они оба кровью и потом, и даже когда Ноа кончил, улыбаясь окровавленными губами, а Вэйн тяжело рухнул на него сверху, ощущение времени вернулось не сразу.  
— Теперь мне можно снять сапоги? — севшим голосом поинтересовался Ноа, когда дыхание его наконец восстановилось. — И прости, я порвал твою рубашку.  
— Мы порвали мою рубашку, — поправил Вэйн, удобнее устраиваясь на постели и Ноа, — не только ее, кстати. Но это не повод изображать привязанности к материальным ценностям. Или шевелиться.  
— Но…  
— Позже. Ты можешь поговорить, если неймется. И, поскольку мы сейчас в доме самой известной семьи техномансеров, потом мы сможем воспользоваться всеми прелестями водопровода.  
Ноа хмыкнул и уткнулся носом в чужой затылок. Темные волосы приятно щекотали кожу, и он чувствовал себя совершенно довольным жизнью.  
— Знаешь, я боялся, что хочу тебя только выпить. До дна, — меланхолично сообщил он, — как в детстве хотел слопать все конфеты в вазе до того, как Баш до них доберется. А теперь я боюсь, что все дело просто в крови и твоем чертовом гламуре.  
— В следующий раз можно запечатать твою кровососущую сущность, — с ленцой в голосе отозвался Вэйн, — и у Сида где-то валялся занятный комплект украшений из каленого железа, действующая реплика оков, в которых держали пленных тех, кто фей. Почти полностью нейтрализует магию. А к концу месяца можно будет выкроить недельку и проверить, насколько серьезным было твое первое предложение.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — Ноа даже зажмурился, представляя железные оковы на тонких запястьях и звон цепей. Хотя он не видел ни оригинала, ни реплик таких украшений, в нем жила твердая уверенность: цепи обязательно должны быть.

Но не это заставляло его довольно прятать улыбку в чужих волосах. Просто мир вокруг чуточку изменился, или сам он стал немного другим, но Вэйн пах теперь не обманом, а обещанием, не опасностью, а предвкушением. Пусть, скорее всего, это будет стоить ему карьеры, а, может разума и жизни.  
Даже это сейчас звучало заманчиво.


	5. Интерлюдия.

— Это все добром не кончится.  
— Да ну, ты гонишь. Кто бы мог подумать, — Бальфир закатил глаза. Потом для пущего эффекта откинулся на спинку кресла и запрокинул голову. Над ним летала Фран, поблескивая искрами в знак согласия.  
Жаль, что она никогда не уточняла, с кем именно соглашается. Зайка.  
Берган, наоборот, сгорбился и издал звук, очень похожий на скулеж обиженной собаки.  
Впрочем, Бальфир — тогда еще Ффамран — помнил, как мама учила его, что сравнивать зверей и оборотней значит унижать и тех, и других. Просто по-разному. Поэтому техномансер только пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, те, кто фей в принципе никогда теологией не страдали, и верят, что все идет по дороге, которая зовется Судьба. Так что все придет со временем куда надо. Или что там у них вместо времени.  
— И вместо надо, — хмуро добавил Берган.  
— Ага, — согласился Бальфир, — я тоже от такого не в восторге. Но знаешь, как говорит мой драгоценный братик — нужно выбирать драки, если хочешь войти в историю под достаточно эпичным заголовком.  
Берган ничего не ответил, но Бальфир все равно потратил еще несколько часов, рассуждая о том, в каком жанре лучше жить, стоит ли планировать поездку на море осенью и как лучше будет для Бергана — строить карьеру дальше или перейти в частную охрану дома Бунанса. Он говорил и говорил, просто потому, что ему нравилось рассуждать. Оборотень — по схожей причине — молчал. И только Фран кружила под потолком безо всяких на то оснований, хотя имела свое мнение о тех, кто фей и судьбоносных дорогах.


	6. История третья. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Символы — а может быть, незнакомые руны — светились тусклым золотом, и Ноа снова моргнул, переключаясь с обычного зрения на ночное. Для человека света было слишком мало, для охотника-вампира — слишком много, а стоило только начать привыкать, как Вэйн касался губами плеча или шеи, и руны вспыхивали, ослепляя, и меняли тон. Не сильно, но приходилось привыкать заново, и с каждым разом глаза болели все сильнее.  
Ноа попытался сменить положение, разглядывая тонкий золотистый ручеек завитушек, потекший по животу к паху. За ним скользнули пальцы, мучительно медленно, и он застонал, пытаясь прижаться к Вэйну ближе, а секундой позже тихо всхлипнул от боли. Руки и плечи сжали тиски заклинания, не просто не давая пошевелиться, но и наказывая за попытку дернуться.  
— Тише, — велел Вэйн, ненадолго перестав напевать мелодию без слов, под которую и расцветала золотистая вязь на теле Ноа, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы связали что-нибудь лишнее…  
И, добавляя веса своим словам, провел по уже напряженному члену Ноа. К облегчению последнего, снова вспыхнувшие руны — или символы — за пальцами того, кто фей не последовали, вместо этого расцветая на бедрах. Кажется, магия щекотала кожу… или это начали затекать мышцы? По крайней мере, ноги ему — пока что – повиновались, и Ноа подался вперед, стараясь плотнее прижаться к пальцам. Вэйн хмыкнул, не прекращая напевать, ногтем едва царапая по уже блестящей от естественной смазки головке, словно хотел вплести в свою мелодию стон Ноа. Но вслед за сладким и болезненным прикосновением по телу прошла судорога, руны недовольно полыхнули и сжались так, что, кажется, хрустнули кости.  
— Тебе больно? — без тени сочувствия пропел, не ломая мелодии, Вэйн. — Если хочешь — кричи…  
Ноа только сжал зубы, тяжело дыша, пока Вэйн одной рукой, за которой бежала золотистая вязь, скользил по его ноге, дрожащей от напряжения, а другой ласково вырисовывал на ребрах неровные восьмерки, неспешно подбираясь к уже напряженным соскам. Ноа чувствовал, как от смеси возбуждения и боли в нем просыпается вампир. С каждой секундой он все сильнее жаждал не только прикосновений, но и крови, и боли, и власти.  
Вэйн пел, прижимаясь губами и языком к разгоряченной коже, словно не замечая, как трясутся плечи его любовника. Вязь заклинания, которое сковывало Ноа по рукам и ногам, позволяла ему управлять им, словно марионеткой. Как бы эта марионетка не пыталась вырваться.  
— Вээээйн, — наконец простонал в голос Ноа, после очередной неудавшейся попытки поймать зубами тонкие пальцы фэйри. Несколько нот в мелодии заклинания окрасились вопросительными интонациями — и только. — Пожалуйста… Вэйн…  
Тот только сжал зубы на шее Ноа, легко воплощая в жизнь выжигающее его изнутри желание прокусить чужую кожу и почувствовать на языке кровь, самую сладкую и пьянящую, сдобренную чувствами, как будто букетом редких специй. Едва ощутив теплые капли, выступившие на его коже, почуяв, наконец, запах крови, Ноа закричал в голос.  
Вэйн все еще прижимался губами к шее Ноа, вместо того, чтобы слизывать кровь, ловя губами отзвуки его крика. Он перестал петь и любовался теперь на мерцающий в темноте узор, покрывший его любовника с головы до ног.  
— Пожалуйста? — уточнил он нарочитым шепотом, когда на смену крику пришел хрип. Не дожидаясь внятного ответа — хотя Ноа честно пытался что-то сказать — Вэйн притянул его ближе; руны ласково переливались золотом и медью, помогая выгнуть Ноа почти дугой. Они оба стояли на коленях, и потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы напряженный не меньше, чем у Ноа, член Вэйна проскользнул между ягодицами и сцепленными в запястьях руками. По телу Ноа прошла дрожь, и он зашипел сквозь удлинившиеся зубы.  
— Да? — уточнил Вэйн, подаваясь вперед. Едва заметное изменение в свечении рун с головой выдавало все попытки Ноа пошевелиться. И вместо мелодии заклинания теперь в воздухе играло невоплощенное желание. Такое же неумолимое, как и древний узор.  
— Вээйн, Вэээээйн, — изменившийся прикус мешал нормально выговаривать слова, но молчать он уже не мог. — Я хочу… Сделай же…  
— Я вижу, что хочешь, — не стал отрицать Вэйн, проводя пальцами по напряженному, сочащемуся смазкой члену. Поддразнив Ноа невесомым прикосновением, Вэйн почти сразу переключился на живот и грудь, играя на напряженных мыслях, как на струнах, и только иногда двигая бедрами, сбивая его с мысли. Движения эти становились все более требовательными и частыми, пока руки Вэйна неспешно подбирались к горлу Ноа. Когда же пальцы коснулись его губ, не связанных магией, и Ноа все же смог вцепиться в них зубами, Вэйн тоже больше не смог сдерживаться. Размазывая собственную кровь по лицу Ноа, Вэйн повалил того лицом в подушки.  
— Идеально, — голосом, от возбуждения ставшим бархатным, одобрил Вэйн, а Ноа только простонал что-то неразборчивое, вгрызаясь зубами в подушку. Впрочем, даже скованное магией, его тело, так призывно раскинувшееся перед партнером, было красноречивее любых слов. И единственным предупреждением, единственной подготовкой стали пробежавшиеся вдоль его позвоночника пальцы, остановившиеся как раз там, где, будь Ноа оборотнем, мог бы расти хвост. И почти тут же Вэйн снова вошел в него одним уверенным движением, эхом повторяя приглушенный стон.  
Руны расцвели медным багрянцем.  
Вэйн замер: возможно, все же стоило потратить хоть немного времени на подготовку, хотя бы на смазку, но в том как, напряженно сжимались мышцы Ноа вокруг его члена, в почти болезненном жжении тоже была своя прелесть. К тому же они достаточно часто занимались сексом, чтобы размеренные, нежные движения сгладили эту оплошность, и тугое кольцо ануса расслабилось, принимая вторжение. Но не в этот раз. Одной рукой держась за бедро Ноа, Вэйн почти полностью вышел из любовника, только чтобы с силой податься вперед, остановиться на мгновение, а потом повторить еще раз. Широкими, уверенными, но лишенными ритма движениями, замирая только для того, чтобы тяжелые всхлипы, заглушаемые подушкой, не превратились в ровный крик. Сам он цедил воздух сквозь зубы, но, как и Ноа, его заводила своя и чужая боль, оттеняющая удовольствие неверным, предательским светом. От того, что они редко играли так , ощущения были только острее и совершенно пропадало желание осторожничать. Зато оставались другие желания, и именно они заставляли буквально вбиваться в неподвижного, покорного и так сладко стонущего партнера, ни о чем уже не думая. Ноа хотел именно этого, пусть даже у него не получалось облечь желания в слова, зато оставались звуки — гортанный рык и протяжные стоны — словно их накрыла жажда, древняя, как магия фэйри, жажда крови, которая проливалась в воздух вокруг них. И которая была по-своему удовлетворена судорожными, безотчетными рывками, когда к сомнительной смазке добавилась кровь. Ноа вцепился в подушку с таким остервенением, что наволочка беспомощно треснула, а Вэйн, свободной рукой сжав его шею, стал двигаться еще быстрее, не замечая, как переходит ту незримую границу, что разделяла людей и нелюдей.

Чем быстрее вбивался в него Вэйн, чем ближе была разрядка, тем яростнее Ноа пытался вырваться из плена заклинания, чтобы податься навстречу или хотя бы ткнуться в простыню напряженным членом, почувствовать еще, больше и уже неважно даже чего именно. Он одобрительно зарычал, когда Вэйн почти распластался на его спине, не прекращая двигаться — этого оказалось достаточно, и оргазм вывернул что-то внутри Ноа, заставляя мышцы сжаться спазмом. Вэйна хватило еще на несколько рывков, прежде чем пролилось и его семя. Он не сразу остановился: усталость подступала медленно, но эти почти ленивые движения остались без внимания потерявшего в какой-то момент сознание Ноа.  
***  
"Как же хорошо, — думал Ноа сквозь дрему, — как же хорошо, что в особняке Бунансы такая удобная мебель".  
Мысль резанула своей нелогичностью. Еще вчера это заставило бы взвинченного до предела Ноа подскочить на месте и начать озираться в поисках если не врага, то чего-нибудь, что не жалко было бы разбить вдребезги. Именно поэтому Вэйн и предложил ему после того, как ни в чем не повинная ножка винного бокала была раздавлена в крошку, сбросить напряжение и заодно опробовать какое-то старое и давно забытое заклинание тех, что фей. Сбросили. Опробовали. Ноа потянулся, наслаждаясь приятной ломотой в мышцах, терпким послевкусием вчерашнего и почувствовал, как шевельнулся рядом Вэйн. Очевидно, тот тоже не спал.  
— Почему мы на кушетке, а не в постели? — поинтересовался Ноа вполголоса, пристраиваясь щекой на плече Вэйна. Как и когда они переместились, он не помнил.  
— Я не учел, что остаточную магию нужно было сбросить на другой носитель, и ничего не подготовил заранее, — Вэйн рассеяно пожал плечами. — Матрас и простыни, сдается мне, лучше будет сжечь.  
— А. Хорошо, — Ноа помолчал, всерьез решая, не попытаться ли заснуть. Но сквозь шторы пробивался солнечный свет, и это было бы совершенно безответственно. Поэтому он предпочел чуть менее безответственно наслаждаться своим текущим положением. — Действенное было заклятье: все то, чем связывали нас маги на курсе антимагической подготовки, не держалось дольше десятка минут. А это…  
— Непрактично и по сути своей бесполезно, — перебил его Вэйн, перебирая короткие светлые волосы, — как и большинство забытых заклинаний. Большую их часть забывали именно по этой причине. Конечно, держит оно крепко, не вызывает паралич мышц, полностью подвластно создателю, но, поверь мне, только идиот подпустит к себе кого-то настолько близко и не почувствует заклинание так долго.  
— Влюбленный идиот? — уточнил Ноа, легко целуя его подбородок, и только после этого согласно кивнул. — Боевые заклинания должны быть максимально быстрыми и незаметными. Я помню. Почему-то все маги на это жалуются.  
— Почему-то очень обидно, когда ты только начнешь проливать на землю адское пламя, а все уже успели разбежаться, — Вэйн рассмеялся, — впрочем, техномансеры тоже любят пожаловаться на то, что им не хватает только идеального сплава и вечного двигателя, чтобы победить мировую энтропию. Все всегда чем-то недовольны, именно это ведет по пути прогресса. Впрочем, отец умудряется создавать восхитительные игрушки, используя принципы древней магии. Я непременно покажу ему и этот маленький фокус.  
Словно призванный упоминанием своего создателя, в комнату, поскрипывая, явился механический, похожий на большого металлического паука, дворецкий. Один из немногочисленной стаи бездушных слуг, которые населяли дом Сидольфуса Бунансы и его детей. Этот принес утреннюю корреспонденцию: пару газет и несколько писем. Дворецкий небрежно бросил бумаги на столик, стоявший возле кушетки, и, безразлично плюнув в воздух сгустком пара, направился дальше по своим делам.  
Ноа зажмурился. Все прелести и недостатки жизни в доме, полном техномансеров по самую крышу. По крайней мере, эти слуги никогда не украдут новое изобретение доброго доктора. И не расскажут о том, чем в свободное время занимаются его дети — что родные, что приемные. Дети, в общем-то, как один, пользовались этим без зазрения совести.  
Ноа потянулся за газетой и письмами, но Вэйн только отмахнулся от конвертов.  
— Два письма из Академии, разные факультеты. Посольство благого двора при посольстве неблагого двора в лице Леди-из-Пепла, несомненно, вновь хочет обсудить скользкие вопросы миграции туда и обратно. Ах да, и, судя по всему, приглашение от кого-то там куда-то там на бал. Скучно, — Вэйн не упомянул конверт, украшенный золотистыми драконами, даже когда тот занялся огнем, и рисунок ожил, роняя с маленьких крыльев на столешницу искры. Разве что сжал руку напрягшегося Ноа, молча советуя последовать своему примеру. Дракон обиженно скрипнул и растворился в воздухе. Видимо, не только Леди-из-Пепла хотела что-то обсудить с Вэйном, и у Ноа тут же родился целый ворох вопросов. Но вместо этого он расправил газету и уставился на заголовок передовицы. "Кровавое убийство на улице Четырех Тополей". Также известное как головная боль специального королевского офицерского подразделения по внутренним расследованиям.  
— Это уже пятое, — спокойно заметил Ноа, просматривая статью. — Никаких зацепок, никаких мотивов. У жертв нет ничего общего. Почти ничего общего. Некоторые уже начали поговаривать, что это те, кто фей опять решили сократить число сынов человеческих забавы ради.  
— Маловероятно. По крайней мере, в ближайшие сто лет.  
— И это тоже, — с улыбкой согласился Ноа и уже серьезнее добавил, — но главное — их убивали магией. Атакующей, и по всем признакам, совершенно человеческого происхождения. Правда, это не останавливает разговоры. Наверное, даже когда какой-нибудь человек начнет убивать тех, кто фей ради забавы, найдутся те, кто будет утверждать, что это все проказы самих тех, кто фей.  
Вэйн приобнял его, устроившись подбородком на плече, и тоже принялся изучать статью, походя заметив:  
— Сейчас в этом мире нет тех, кто фей, которых можно было бы убить, не затронув занятную паутину из политических недомолвок, которую плетут дворы с человеческими правителями.  
— Паутина. Лучше бы это было просто призывом из бесконечной бездны какого-нибудь безмерного ползучего хтонического ужаса, только без сложных паутинистых отношений всех со всеми.  
— Ползучий хтонический ужас можно героически убить, — сочувственно согласился Вэйн. — Но даже такие гости теперь редко заходят, не обремененные «паутинистыми отношениями». А это точно не ритуал?  
— Нам выделили нескольких консультантов уже на третьем убийстве. Точнее, как только стало понятно, что у всех жертв был, пусть и не сильный, дар к магии. Единственная связь между ними, которую мы нашли, — Ноа на секунду замолчал, прикусив губу. Того, о чем он говорил, в статье не было, зато было в бумагах, помеченных, как «не предназначенные для глаз гражданских». Впрочем, если не он, то Берган рассказал бы Вэйну о расследовании все и еще немного. К тому же была еще одна причина, поэтому он продолжил. — Консультанты, как один, уверены, что это не часть ритуала. Что-то, связанное с остаточным магическим фоном. И точно не извращенец из тех, кто фей, по какой-то схожей причине. Так что у нас сейчас ничего нет, кроме плохо поддающегося описанию ощущения, которое возникает у всех полукровок на месте преступления.  
— Может быть, кто-то из вас столкнется на улице с убийцей, — великодушно предположил Вэйн, сдерживая смех.  
— А на пятнадцатом трупе нам королевским приказом разрешат обнюхать всех горожан, да. Но, я подумал, может быть, до этого попробовать воспользоваться услугами другого рода консультанта, — Ноа сложил газету и бросил ее обратно на столик. — Знакомого с более редкими и древними заклинаниями. Если у тебя нет более важных дел, конечно.  
— Только скучные, — отозвался Вэйн, мимоходом взглянув на так и не распечатанные конверты. — И в лабораториях сейчас заняты военным заказом. Мы вполне можем заняться этим. Вечером.  
— Вечером? — переспросил Ноа. Вместо ответа Вэйн легко укусил его в шею — как раз там, где еще виднелся след от зубов. Ноа выдохнул и, поворачиваясь, согласился. — Вечером.  
***  
Ашелия прикусила кончик пера, которым писала. На вкус как пепел, настоящее, вырванное из крыла феникса, а не какая-нибудь крашеная подделка. Чего нельзя было сказать о якобы настоящих восточных сладостях и кофе, выращенного почти на плантациях Океанийских колоний. Подавив сердитый вздох, она продолжила писать.  
"Прошу с пониманием отнестись к вышеизложенному".  
Леди-из-Пепла снова прервалась и раздраженно постучала кончиком пера о чернильницу. И почему это она, принцесса благого двора, представитель посольства, просит, вместо того, чтобы взять нахала за длинное ухо и…  
— Прекрасный день сегодня, не правда ли? — поинтересовалась упавшая на ее столик тень.  
— Неправда, — отозвалась Ашелия, подцепив ногтем завитушку в последней "у" и начав сматывать написанное в клубок. Все не то. — Погода, как и еда, оставляет желать лучшего.  
Ее собеседника это ничуть не смутило. В том числе и потому, что вещи, которые могли бы смутить Аль-Сида Маргрейса, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Трехпалого голема.  
— Зато компания приятная, — широко улыбаясь, подытожил он и присел на свободный стул. — Говорят, это скрашивает в равной степени и качество еды, и погоду.  
— Кто говорит? — покосилась на него Леди-из-Пепла, раздавив пальцами клубок бывших букв. И хотя выглядела она откровенно скучающей, уголки ее губ предательски подрагивали, выдавая улыбку. — Люди?  
— Только этим и занимаются, — не стал спорить Аль-Сид, — и, согласно этой новой игрушке техномансеров, которую они называют статистикой, количество людей и наша любовь трепать языком просто не могут не рождать жемчужины мудрости. Пусть даже и под присмотром нелепой случайности.  
— В свободное от обвинений других рас во всех своих бедах время? — уточнила Ашелия ласковым голосом.  
Маг улыбаться не перестал и только пожал плечами. Разговор их прервался на несколько минут, пока Аль-Сид заказывал кофе для себя, обсудив с миловидной официанткой почти все меню и до последнего не обращая внимания на прицельные пинки под столом.  
— Вкусы мои не столь притязательны, — наконец развел руками он, и отвечая на вопрос Ашелии, добавил: — Что же до обвинений, всегда сподручнее дружить против кого-то. Ксенофобия такой же мощный двигатель, как и лень, о прекраснейший цветок благого двора. И нет такой магии, которая бы очистила человечество от этой язвы. Но лучшие из нас стараются…  
Ашелия фыркнула. Она уже собрала снова ставшие чистыми листы в папку, закрутила крышечку чернильницы и теперь с завидной легкостью убирала все это в слишком маленькую сумочку.  
— Могли бы и не стараться. Может, тогда мне не пришлось бы выплясывать вокруг непуганых подкидышей, — Леди-из-Пепла сердито постучала пальцами по столешнице. — Хорошо еще, что представители неблагого двора все еще… выясняют отношения между собой и не начали путаться под ногами.  
— Они не посмеют. Хватит и того, что неблагой двор утверждает, будто все подкидыши в мире людей — их. Такая наглая, бессовестная ложь!  
— В самом деле, — Ашелия мрачно прищурилась.  
Аль-Сид только бережно взял ее за руку и поцеловал тонкие сильные пальцы. Он позволил напускному веселью пропасть всего на несколько секунд, но этого вполне хватило — взгляд принцессы тех, кто фей заметно потеплел. Она даже отломила ложечкой кусочек воздушного пирожного и без видимого сожаления отправила его в рот.  
— С другой стороны гриба, тем более приятно, когда люди относятся к нам с должным вниманием и интересом, — промурлыкала Ашелия и немного мстительно добавила, — как Гранд Килтиас, например. С ним так интересно беседовать.  
— О вопросах религии и места тех, кто фей относительно этого его культа? — не без ехидства уточнил Аль-Сид. — Стоило только Церкви договориться с создателем о том, что все мы покорные твари его и никого не нужно сжигать, как развелось сект и культов. Яблоку негде упасть, не говоря уже о грибах.  
— Ваши религии очень миленькие, — Ашелия наклонила голову набок, прислушиваясь к чему-то своему. — По крайней мере, некоторые. Как ни удивительно, из того, о чем говорит Килтиас, очень сложно будет соорудить стяги для священной войны. Сплошная любовь, даже к вампирам. И очень вдохновенная. Только с полом своего пророка никак не определятся.  
— И как, сильно изменилась религия с тех пор, когда мои предки почитали жестокими богами правителей ваших дворов?  
— Тогда благой и неблагой дворы не путали, — отмахнулась Ашелия. — И стоило мне ногой топнуть…  
Она не договорила, то ли погрузившись в воспоминания, то ли, как это частенько бывало с ее сородичами, переключившись на какие-то совершенно не относящиеся к разговору размышления.  
— Неинтересно просто так топнуть ножкой и все получить, — заметил Аль-Сид, напоминая о себе. Наградой ему стала сияющая улыбка.  
— Конечно, неинтересно. Мне просто нужно вдохновение. Прогулка, наверное, и новая пьеса в Сфере, говорят, крайне занимательна. Драма! С убийствами!  
— Только прошу, не нужно вечерами гулять в одиночестве. В городе сейчас неспокойно.  
Леди-из-Пепла лукаво улыбнулась.  
— О, тут еще достаточно наших тайных троп, на которых можно укрыться от любого человека, — она наклонилась ближе. — Но ты можешь составить мне компанию, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не напал на молодого беззащитного мага.  
***  
От вспышек фотоаппарата в воздухе пахло жженым порохом. Этот химический запах почти перебивал медный аромат разлитой крови и еще не гниющего мяса. Почти, но не до конца, точно так же, как щелчки и хлопки почти заглушали остальную суету в отгороженном заговоренной лентой тупике. Доброе утро, еще не собиравшееся становиться днем, уже было полно жизни. И смерти.  
Вэйн чихнул, задумчиво вертя в пальцах трость. На него покосился было один из офицеров, но тут же вернулся к фотографу и раздаче указаний. Не для того они ждали несколько часов с того момента, как обнаружили новую жертву, чтобы теперь пропустить хотя бы десять сантиметров вероятных улик. А значит, всем остальным оставалось только смотреть и отгонять зевак. Еще около часа, по прикидкам Вэйна, прежде чем те двое изведут достаточно пленки.  
— Ну как первое впечатление? — поинтересовался выскочивший как чертик из табакерки Бальфир.  
— Пока что я могу только точно сказать, что никто не выходил сюда с троп тех, кто фей как минимум месяц, — немного рассеяно отозвался Вэйн. Не совсем первое впечатление, но для того, чтобы описать "смутное чувство", о котором предупреждал его Ноа, потребовалось бы не один вечер подбирать слова.  
— Еще один гвоздь в теорию о том, что это проделки тех, что фей, — кивнул техномансер, доставая из кармана большую, с трудом уместившуюся в его руке зажигалку, — если вдруг они ее еще не закопали. Но по мне, это идет примерно в ту же степь, что и истории про обезумевшего мясника из той дешевой газетенки, которую мы давеча с приятелями использовали для растопки костра.  
Он откинул крышку зажигалки и пару раз щелкнул кремнем, высекая искры, прежде чем на его ладонь выпрыгнул солнечный зайчик-элементаль. Фран почти сразу взлетела куда-то вверх. Снующим офицерам она, в отличие от техномансера и того, кто фей, помешать не могла.  
— Это был явно не нож и не тесак, — согласился Вэйн. Хотя они стояли в стороне, расстояние не мешало оценить развороченные грудную клетку и бок жертвы — среднего возраста мужчины в непримечательной одежде, — одна из ваших игрушек?  
— Вот уж вряд ли. То есть да, я тебе с ходу назову пару-тройку хлопушек, которые даже можно поносить по городу, не привлекая внимания, но, — Бальфир хмыкнул, — но где следы? Где шрапнель хотя бы, кто ее из стен и тела успел повыковыривать? И другие вероятные следы тоже как корова языком, а так не бывает. Без магии так не бывает, и мои любовь и соболезнования тем, кто будет техномансерские хлопушки магией прикрывать. Так что это или боевая магия, или я не знаю что. А насколько вероятно второе?  
— Вскрытие покажет, — отозвался Вэйн, перебивая приятеля. Но Бальфир только хмыкнул.  
— Его что, по-твоему, недостаточно уже вскрыли, мой дорогой господин эксперт по фэйрятине?  
— Мне-то достаточно, а вот мнение какого-нибудь доброго доктора послушать бы не помешало, — неопределенно махнул зажатой в руке тростью Вэйн. Что-то в теле его смущало, но точно назвать причину этого беспокойства он пока не мог.  
Техномансер кивнул. Они помолчали недолго, пока лишенный возможности деятельно в чем-нибудь покопаться Бальфир не выдержал.  
— А я тут думал о геометрии. Серьезно, кинь россыпью побольше точек, и в них уже что угодно можно вписать. Ну, с определенной долей фантазии…  
— Троллий мост через светский канал будешь проектировать с долей фантазии. А пентаграммы так не рисуют — линии силы всегда идут согласно порядку нанесения точек, — отозвался Вэйн. Он ткнул в землю тростью шесть раз, примерно намечая расположение убийств на карте города, а потом провел между ними линии от первой к последней. — Смотри сам, сколько еще народа надо перерезать таким образом, чтобы хотя бы круг замкнуть, не нарушая ритма.  
— Приятный глазу размах, Сидольфус бы одобрил, — кивнул Бальфир, добавив носком ботинка еще пару линий к рисунку. — Если только мы не упустили какую-нибудь хитрость. Вроде твоих древних заклинаний.  
— Консультант по ним, боюсь, этому расследованию не положен, а у меня есть только мои догадки и условное разрешение пользоваться библиотекой неблагого двора. Я бы на откровения в этом направлении не рассчитывал.  
— Пока что. Кто его знает, куда тебя заведет эта кадриль с твоим вторым папиком. И не смотри на меня так, словно я сейчас пообещал выпотрошить твоего первенца, лучше давай я тебе расскажу, кого они пригласили осмотреть похожую диораму парой недель раньше. Или сам угадай? Нет? — Бальфир многозначительно подвигал бровями. — Аль-Сида в-каждой-заднице-затычка Маргрейса. Прямо не места преступления, а проходной двор и клуб по интересам!  
— Они закончили, — вклинился в их разговор подошедший Берган, — тело убираем, или посмотрите еще?  
— Посмотрим, почему нет, — Вэйн наклонил голову набок, изучая полукровку. Черты офицера были заостренными, движения слишком резкими для человека — сущность волка просилась наружу. — Берган, ты хочешь есть?  
Тот дернулся, наморщил нос, словно принюхивался к собственным ощущениям, прежде чем отрицательно мотнуть головой. Вэйн легко стукнул тростью о землю, прежде чем кивнуть и направиться к телу.  
***  
— Что мы тут забыли, а? — вполголоса поинтересовался Ноа у сослуживца.  
Берган только передернул плечами, буркнув под нос что-то крайне похожее на "в душе не ебу".  
На небольшом постаменте в тяжелой, шитой золотом и шелком робе стоял — и вещал, обращаясь к толпе, — Гранд Килтиас. Именно он был, если верить рекомендациям Бальфира, главным членом и местами даже мозгом секты пресвятой (временами пресвятого) Ажоры, дитя Создателя, призванного нанести этому миру любви и добра по самые гланды. Более серьезное описание как секты, так и ее руководителя содержалось в предписании проверить все религиозные общины районов, где происходили убийства. К общему сожалению, цель этой проверки в предписании была указанно гораздо туманнее. Кажется, они перечитывали этот треклятый абзац вслух два или три раза, прежде чем Реддас со вздохом резюмировал написанное одним словом — "ознакомиться" — и офицеры, разбившись на пары, пошли исполнять.

Священник, награждая толпу профессионально проникновенными взглядами и то и дело воздевая руки в тяжелых рукавах, под стать остальному его одеянию богато украшенных, убедительно обещал пастве, что отданная любовь вернется сторицей. А Ноа не мог не замечать: слишком длинные пальцы, унизанные кольцами, слишком острые черты лица, которые не до конца скрыты бородой и усами — Килтиас не был чистокровным человеком. Не худшая причина проповедовать любовь к ближнему, невзирая на расу. Особенно если ты бесполезная и не годная к службе полукровка.  
— Ближе подойдем? — вполголоса спросил Берган. Он изучал собравшихся с характерной для него хмурой сосредоточенностью. — Хотя лучше бы мы бездомных донимали. Больше толка.  
— Да. Нет. Может быть, — рассеяно отозвался Ноа. Он был занят изучением толпы. Люди, люди, люди. Даже полукровок, кроме самого Килтиаса, на первый взгляд заметно не было. Хотя, конечно, не каждого полукровку видно сразу. Берган ткнул его локтем в бок. С силой.  
— Любому из нас они наплетут с три короба и потом еще немножко. Бессмысленно.  
— Бессмысленно, — безразлично согласился Берган. — Зато более действенно, чем это. И можно не миндальничать, а значит, есть слабый шанс, что ты не будешь к концу недели бросаться на всех с явственно написанным на лице желанием взять и уебать. Потом, конечно, когда ты всех доконаешь, ты снова поползешь на брюхе к своему особому решению всех проблем. Но.  
— Но, — мрачно повторил Ноа. Напарник на него даже не смотрел.  
— Мне все равно, кто там тебя будет ебать, хоть чумные василиски. И на магов, в принципе, мне плевать, — теперь Берган говорил заметно тише, но зато с силой выделяя каждое слово, — но рано или поздно эта срань перестанет просто быть убийствами в подворотнях. И ты. Его. В. Это. Втянул.  
— Он не…  
— Заткнись. И завязывай с пиздостраданиями.  
Ноа угрюмо прищурился, но сдержался. В чем-то Берган был прав. И как бы ни хотелось вырвать ему кадык, устраивать сейчас драку было бы идиотизмом. Офицеры его величества, бьющие друг другу морды при всем честном народе. Хотя это могло бы отвлечь людей от убийств на пару недель.  
Очередной пассаж Килтиаса заслужил восторженные аплодисменты толпы, и где-то совсем на границе зрения мелькнула женская головка с совершенно не по-человечески пепельными волосами.  
— Надо все же проверить толпу, — Ноа переключился на деловой тон в секунду, пока пытался разглядеть, куда исчезла привлекшая его внимание девушка, — ненавязчиво. А потом решим, стоит ли вообще подходить к священнику.  
Берган кивнул. Не проронив больше ни слова, они разошлись в разные стороны.  
***  
Хотя небольшая комната, в которой Гранд Килтиас принимал гостей, была старомодно меблирована и страдала от избытка мелочей, которые только и могли, что собирать пыль, Ашелии здесь нравилось. Утопать в огромном кресле с потертыми подлокотниками, подмечать, где вот-вот порвутся кружевные салфетки на столе, и у какой маленькой фарфоровой статуэтки неуклюжая горничная отбила носик.  
К тому же на столе, когда она приходила, всегда были полевые цветы. Незабудки — ее любимые.  
Глядя на крохотные цветочки, Ашелия думала, что Килтиас очень мил. Не так, как Аль-Сид, конечно…  
— Для меня честь видеть в своем скромном доме Леди-из-Пепла, — поприветствовал ее священник. Вновь и вновь он произносил эти самые слова, и каждый раз Ашелия тихо хихикала, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Вы не устаете это повторять, Гранд Килтиас, — погрозила она ему пальчиком, — а я не устаю повторять, что для меня это большая радость. Жаль только, я не успела к началу проповеди, но финал ее был великолепен. Сердце мое распускается весенним цветом, когда слова ваши трогают сердца народов.  
— Спасибо, принцесса. Отрадно, что не один я верую в это, и Ажора улыбается нам всем, — он тяжело опустился в соседнее кресло. — О чем вы хотели бы послушать сегодня?  
— О, о тринадцати рыцарях Зодиарка, конечно, — Ашелия хлопнула в ладоши, — но сначала небольшая мелочь. Я хочу — от лица благого двора, конечно, — организовать бал. Посвященный этому еще такому юному миру между фэйри и людьми. И остальными расами, конечно. Я подумала, что ваше присутствие было бы прекрасным символом того, что не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом!  
— Мысль столь же светлая, что и вы сами, Леди, — улыбнулся священник.  
— Конечно, нужно еще многое организовать. Договориться с неблагим двором, получить разрешение! Даже дата еще не выбрана…  
— Почему бы не назначить празднование на день Ажоры? — мягко перебил ее Килтиас. — Пусть это будет во всех отношениях значимое событие.  
Ашелия на секунду замерла.  
— О, прекрасно! Как раз успею обо всем договориться, — она сосредоточенно кивнула. — Это будет идеально. Можно будет украсить все в честь тринадцати рыцарей! Расскажите же мне еще об их походе в честь Ажоры, чтобы я увидела наш праздник как наяву.  
Килтиас только улыбнулся ее энтузиазму, а потом кашлянул и в очередной раз начал свой рассказ.  
***  
— Совершенно нет, мой мальчик! Мы, следуя примеру Математики, должны принимать неизвестные только как вызов, который бросает нам Логика, — Сидольфус даже на секунду отложил в сторону блокнот с записями, чтобы жестами добавить весомости словам. — Что вообще значит это твое смутное чувство?  
— Что у меня недостаточно информации, отец, — улыбнулся в ответ Вэйн. — Настолько, что я даже не до конца понимаю, решение это чувство или всего лишь еще одна неизвестная.  
— Однако, такие задачки лучшего толка, — ухмыльнулся Сидольфус, возвращаясь к своей последней разработке, терпеливо дожидавшейся на столе. — Побегай по городу, отвлекись, поиграй с младшеньким. Он уже сунул свой нос?  
— Разумеется. И обзавелся своим мнением. Но…  
Вэйн задумчиво взял пробирку, наполненную золотистой жидкостью, собрал пару капель на палец и принялся чертить в воздухе узор. Сидольфус не обращал на него внимания, предпочтя перехватить мысль.  
— Мальчик неусидчив, да. То, что в девяти случаях из десяти ему не нужна теория, только все портит… Это с лихвой компенсирует практика. Даже если он не поймет чужую игрушку, что маловероятно, он не сможет ее не заметить. И любопытство с упрямством в конечном счете лучше любой теории. Это не просто в крови, мальчик мой! Это в воздухе, которым мы дышим, в том, что мы едим!  
— Я очень ценю твое мнение, — кивнул Вэйн, глядя, как расцветают в воздухе руны. — И мнение мага, утверждающего что это — не заклинание, я ценю тоже. У меня тоже не бывает смутных чувств, когда дело касается магии.  
Узор в воздухе полыхнул слишком ярко и осыпался мерцающей пылью, которая исчезала, не долетев до пола.  
— О, у этого уравнения очень простое решение, — заметил Сидольфус.  
Вэйн кивнул:  
— Несложно представить артефакт, который бы соответствовал заданным условиям. Несколько разных артефактов. Но это дает нам не так уж и много.  
— Что бы вам дал факт, что убийца расстреливал жертв из пистолета? Так же, как и артефакт, его можно купить, украсть или собрать, обладая средненьким навыком и прорвой свободного времени.  
— И ресурсами.  
— Ресурсы! Разве ты стал бы убивать кого-то с помощью чего-нибудь очень редкого и труднодоступного?  
— Смотря кого, — на этот раз в улыбке Вэйна не было ничего человеческого, а Сидольфус засмеялся так, словно услышал удачную шутку.  
— Отсекаем все лишнее! Редкие и труднодоступные враги требуют редких и труднодоступных ресурсов, но этой переменной пока нет в твоей формуле. Если только ты не считаешь что твоя вторая семья в этом каше по самые локти. Интересно, Грамису придет когда-нибудь в его рогатую голову, что без всех этих хитрых ухищрений ни я, ни старший не заметили бы его писем. Будто кому-то надо тайком читать твою корреспонденцию!  
На этот раз Вэйн не улыбнулся — только скрестил руки на груди.  
— Кто знает, что приходит в ту рогатую голову, — ровно отозвался он. — Не имел чести лично с ним беседовать, чтобы составить свое мнение.  
Механизм на столе вдруг ожил, оплевывая все вокруг паром, и Сидольфус — привычно и очень резво для своего возраста — отскочил в сторону. Незаконченная игрушка тем временем сама начала подпрыгивать и издавать какие-то пронзительные звуки. Почти сразу Вэйн поднял вокруг них щит, и гайки и болты, полетевшие в разные стороны секундами позже, уже беспомощно отскакивали от невидимого барьера.  
Сидольфус тем временем улучил момент и успокаивающе похлопал приемного сына по плечу.  
— Сантименты, мальчик мой, это тоже своего рода оковы. Не прячься от них: это может дорого тебе обойтись, хотя бы потому, что такие переменные в своей жизни лучше знать досконально. Мы не перестанем быть твоей семьей, если ты позволишь себе узнать поближе своего другого отца. И мать.  
— Возможно.  
Сидольфус только покачал головой.  
— Сомневаешься? В чем?  
Машинка на столе дернулась в последний раз и замерла. Вэйн не ответил. Сидольфус хмыкнул и принялся разбирать на части неудавшийся эксперимент.  
— Жаль, не могу предложить тебе ничего полезного — сейчас работаю в совершенно неподходящей тебе области. Но тоже занимательной, покажу тебе выкладки, если найдется свободная неделька. Это будет прорыв. Огромный скачок! Иногда они нужнее, чем обдуманные шаги, мальчик мой, поверь старику.  
***  
Город давно уже не погружался в ночь целиком. Светили газовые лампы на улицах и свечи в окнах домов, то и дело мимо проносились паровые повозки, пронзая сумрак фарами. И в то же время стоило только свернуть за угол, оказаться в переулке не слишком богатого квартала — и тут же со всех сторон подступала темнота. Еще более глубокая и непроглядная из-за обманчиво-близкого света, оставшегося там, где круглосуточно кипела жизнь.  
Именно в темном переулке можно было легко лишиться кошелька, здоровья или жизни. Но не всем людям и нелюдям удавалось проводить свое время на освещенных улицах. Даже если им того хотелось.  
— Быстрее, Хардин! — тихо велела одна фигура в плаще другой.  
Хардин кивнул, хотя его спутник не потрудился даже глянуть в его сторону. Они скользили по переулку, больше похожие на тени, и казалось, с каждым их шагом звуки становились все тише. Шум оживленных улиц становился необъяснимо далеким, шаги их не тревожили ни камешка, ни щедро разбросанного мусора.  
Шедший впереди остановился — засомневался — всего один раз. Шевельнул губами, выдохнул и тут же двинулся дальше. Медлил он лишь горсть мгновений, но даже их оказалось слишком много.  
— Ради Мюлленкамп!  
Хардин с трудом не врезался в своего спутника — так резко тот остановился.  
— Сидней? — очень тихо позвал он. До того, как ветер принес резкий запах только что пролитой крови, и только поэтому имя прозвучало вопросом.  
— Уходим, быстро, — Сидней уже развернулся на каблуках и схватил Хардина за руку. — Опять опоздали, будь оно проклято.  
— Но мы могли бы…  
Хардин пытался возразить только для вида, следуя за Сиднеем так же уверенно и быстро, как и до того. Не оглядываясь и не сомневаясь.  
— Могли бы наследить, как дети малые? Не удивлюсь, если в качестве приятного дополнительного приза они решат нас подставить. И говори тише!  
— Думаете, "они" знают, что Леди послала нас… Вас…  
— Будь наши-ваши имена им известны, нам не было бы столь легко ходить по этим улицам, — тряхнул головой Сидней. Очередной поворот — и вокруг них снова забурлили жизнь и свет, рожденный стараниями техномансеров. Парой уверенных движений, словно делали это не единожды, мужчины сбросили капюшоны, расстегнули плащи и из подозрительных теней превратились в обычных прохожих. Светлые волосы Сиднея тут же растрепал порыв ветра, и тот раздраженно попытался убрать мешающие пряди. Теперь вел их темноволосый Хардин — вниз по улице, через дорогу к знакомому, работающему до утра трактиру, на верхних этажах которого они снимали одну комнату на двоих. Шли в тишине, каждый думая о чем-то своем, и только устроившись за столиком в самом дальнем углу, после того, как им подали скудный поздний ужин, они продолжили разговор.  
— Как они могут пытаться нас подставить, если не знают, кто мы, — уточнил Хардин, без особого интереса гоняя по тарелке картофелину.  
— Когда ты охотишься на оленя, тебе все равно, какого именно ты поймаешь, — пожал плечами Сидней. — Какая разница, чье мясо тебя накормит. Или, в нашем случае, кто отвлечет королевских ищеек. Конечно, это не было бы проблемой, будь мои видения прозрачны, как роса в деревне, а не мутной жижей, больше похожей на лужи в промышленных районах.  
Он заметно поник, сердито сжимая предплечья тонкими пальцами. Очередная неудача, и опять не хватило такой малости.  
— У нас еще есть несколько попыток, — постарался утешить его Хардин. — И есть…  
— Козырь. Всего один козырь, — перебил Сидней, — и, как любой козырь, он имеет смысл, только если сыграть его вовремя. А пока мы попробуем еще раз. И еще, если понадобится. Мы опоздали на считанные минуты.  
Хардин кивнул. Сам он думал о том, что в следующий раз они могут оказаться в нужном месте уже не одни. Но он верил в видения Сиднея и в его представление о мире. В его Леди. А еще в то, что выбора у них, по большому счету, не было.  
От этого еда и вино казались безвкусными, ночь за окном, несмотря на горящие фонари — непроглядной, а волосы Сиднея — словно покрытыми паутиной. Тот наморщил нос и улыбнулся.  
Не слишком весело, зато уверено.  
И, как всегда, его веры с лихвой хватило и Хардину.

***

В Академии Ноа бывал нечасто. Мягко говоря. Кадетский корпус располагался на другом конце города, а полукровок вообще тренировали за пределами столицы, в глуши и во избежание. Храм же наук, который, без особого энтузиазма, делили ученые от мира магии и техномансеры, утопал в вечнозеленом парке и совершенно не входил в список мест, где ему были бы рады. Конечно, никто не прогнал бы офицера его величества. И неоткуда охране, профессорам и студентам знать, что вовсе не дела государственной важности заставили его явиться. Но все равно Ноа предпочитал ждать снаружи. Ему не приходилось стоять у ворот слишком долго, и пусть даже порой на него глазели, в чужих взглядах не было ни презрения, ни враждебности.  
Интереса не было тоже. И это все искупало.  
Нет, неправда. Все искупала теплая улыбка Вэйна, когда тот замечал Ноа, выходя с территории Академии.  
В этот раз все удовольствие почти испортил прицепившийся к Вэйну клещом Аль-Сид, который что-то говорил, бурно жестикулировал и всячески привлекал к себе внимание.  
— Ты должен понимать, всю глубину резонанса! Обязан!  
— Я, может, и понимаю твою точку зрения, но не разделяю ее, — качнул головой Вэйн. — Доброго дня, Ноа.  
Тот только кивнул, но Аль-Сид буквально вцепился в полукровку взглядом.  
— Вот! Это же и тебя касается. Даже если мы сделаем вид, что…  
— Аль-Сид, давай сделаем вид, что ты не нарушаешь целые главы правил этикета, — спокойно перебил его Вэйн и, вопреки собственным словам, взял немного ошарашенного Ноа под руку. — Не вижу повода лезть со своей личной жизнью наперевес на твои баррикады. И, в любом случае, тебе бы лучше беспокоиться не о реакции на это людей.  
Маг только хмыкнул.  
— Скажи еще, что мне нужно беспокоиться, если я окажусь ночью на улице. Или что проблемы тех, кто ходит, не должны волновать тех, кто летает. Разве мы имеем право отстраняться от жизни вокруг нас?  
— Кто "мы"? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Вэйн, но Аль-Сид только рукой махнул.  
— А у тебя есть свое мнение? — поинтересовался он у Ноа.  
— Разумеется. Ночью в одиночку сейчас лучше не ходить, — самым деловым тоном отозвался тот.  
Не сговариваясь, они пошли вдоль по улице в сторону особняка Бунанса.  
— Я имел в виду несколько менее прозаичные вещи, — с усмешкой уточнил Аль-Сид. — Должны ли маги активно вмешиваться во внутреннюю и внешнюю политику, например?  
— Маги должны соблюдать законы, — отрезал Ноа.  
Вэйн рядом только хмыкнул, пока Аль-Сид, закатив глаза, закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Друг мой, как бы тебя ни увлекало светлое желание Леди-из-Пепла объединить всех, кто под руку попадется, — заметил Вэйн, — не стоит забывать, что определенная враждебность между людьми и не-людьми взаимна. Почитай хотя бы те воззвания, которые пишет Ашелия подкидышам. И даже если ты нашел способ резко изменить это отношение с помощью магии, лучше воздержись.  
— Пожалуй, обойдемся без фанатизма. Я верю в менее радикальные способы. Вон, у нас есть почти вампир, который крайне искренне симпатизирует своей еде. Хотя, казалось бы, у кого встанет на какое-нибудь рагу?  
— Всякое бывает. Меня больше удивляют любители трупов, честно говоря, но…  
— Я ем нормальную еду, — перебил их Ноа, начиная злиться. — И даже полнокровные вампиры не видят в других… рагу. Что за бред.  
— Что за бред, — согласно кивнул Вэйн, — думать, что меня будят посреди ночи словами "пошли ебаться, пирожок с кишками"…  
Аль-Сид аж споткнулся, хрюкнув от смеха. За ним засмеялся Вэйн, и Ноа, пусть с неохотой, улыбнулся тоже. Отсмеявшись, Аль-Сид огляделся и тихо присвистнул.  
— Неплохо мы забрели, пока разговаривали, — покачал головой он. — Я так на все встречи опоздаю. Еще увидимся, о неразборчивые фэйри и благородные кровососы!  
Аль-Сид махнул им рукой напоследок и почти тут же поймал проезжавшую мимо повозку. Вэйн же костяшками пальцев постучал по тяжелым, в резьбе воротам — они дошли до самого его дома, — и те неспешно, но без скрипа, отворились.  
— Заглянешь на чашку чая?  
Ноа кивнул. Слова Аль-Сида задели его гораздо сильнее, чем он готов был признать и показать случайным прохожим на улице. Но когда ворота захлопнулись за ними, Ноа все же потянул Вэйна за рукав.  
— Нельзя любить еду, — тихо сказал Ноа, не поднимая взгляд, — а наркотики можно? Как мне отличить?  
Вэйн притянул его к себе, чтобы так же тихо шепнуть на ухо:  
— Нельзя. Наркоманам все равно, опий, героин или звездный снег заставляет их грезить, пьяницам все равно, напиваться старым коньяком или едва поспевшим самогоном. Но только ты сможешь понять, есть ли разница. Не обязательно сейчас. Давай лучше выпьем чаю, и я расскажу тебе маленький секрет.  
***  
— Благодарю за приятную беседу, — легко поклонился Аль-Сид.  
— И мои вам благодарности, — кивнул Гранд Килтиас. — Все же нечасто маги находят время позаботиться и о своей душе.  
— В самом деле, маги редко находят в себе веру, о которой вы рассказываете. Зато те, кто находит, обычно пугающе воодушевлены, — Аль-Сид улыбнулся. — Впрочем, техномансеры еще хуже, уж поверьте. Особенно те, что остаются в Академии.  
— Время им судья, — кротко отозвался священник. — Ажора учит нас, что любовь и веру нельзя подарить силой. Может быть, останетесь у нас переночевать? Мы засиделись, а на улицах, говорят, небезопасно.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Аль-Сид легко похлопал Килтиаса по протянутой руке. — Меня не тревожит темнота.  
Настаивать Килтиас не стал, хотя и проводил гостя до самого порога.  
Аль-Сида не слишком волновал тяжелый взгляд, который впивался в его спину, пока он не завернул за угол. Прогулка по ночному городу, когда за каждым углом прячется убийца с таинственным оружием-артефактом — что может быть занятнее? Эта мысль бодрила, как кофе по утрам и поэтому шел он легко и уверенно. Пока не почувствовал ослепляюще-острую боль где-то над сердцем.  
Крик застрял у него в горле, мышцы выворачивало изнутри, и Аль-Сид понимал — еще немного, и натянутая до предела кожа взорвется цветком из крови и мяса; сопротивлялась только живущая в нем магия. Без формы, которую придало бы ей заклинание или четкая мысль — просто спутанный клубок из желания жить, воли и тонкой энергии. Жаль только, толку от этого было чуть. Пятна в глазах мешали видеть, он не заметил ни две фигуры, бегущие к нему по переулку, ни мелкую зыбь открывающейся тропы.  
Только услышал, как кто-то крикнул:  
— Это Залера!

***

Залера! Сидней уже не знал, радоваться ли ему, что в этот раз они почти, почти успели. Маг умирал, пока из него рождалось чудовище, собирающееся закусить полным магии трупом. Череп уже угрожающе щелкал челюстью, хотя крылья и не начали собираться. Или все же слишком поздно, и еще один труп, еще одна смерть?.. Разве что парочка фэйри могут засвидетельствовать, что они с Хардином не виноваты. Если кто-то будет слушать фэйри.  
Девушка-фэйри тем временем оглушительно закричала. Не от ужаса, а зло, словно взбешенный дикий зверек.  
— Он мой!  
Вокруг нее облаком кружилась якобы не боевая магия фэйри, от которой у Сиднея волосы на спине стали дыбом. На Залеру Леди-из-Пепла, впрочем, не произвела особого впечатления. Чудовище сначала метнуло в ее сторону лапу, а потом и качнулось всем телом, едва не оторвавшись от мага.  
— Мой! — рыкнула Ашелия, вскидывая руки. Воздух взвыл, Залеру отбросило назад, вместе с кусками костей и мышц, которые всего несколько минут назад были неотделимы от Аль-Сида. Девушка тут же бросилась к нему, забыв о чудовище, обхватила руками и забормотала, не останавливаясь. — Аль, Аль, Аль, Аль…  
Залера тем временем поднялся в воздух, череп качнулся из стороны в сторону, явно примеряясь с кого начать: с убитой горем фэйри и умирающего или же с более бодрых мужчин.  
Сидней сжал кулаки, уже готовый привлечь все внимание чудовища к себе. Оставалось только надеяться, что дара его Леди хватит на то, чтобы отвлечь Залеру и дать Хардину и, может быть, второму фэйри достаточно времени.  
— Проклятый Залера! — Сидней решительно вскинул руку, словно актер, обращающийся к зрителям в момент кульминационного монолога. — Внемли!  
Чудовище зашлось криком, больше похожим на скрип, взмахнуло еще не до конца сформировавшимися, капающими на землю чужой кровью крыльями, и бросилось на него. Точнее, попыталось броситься. Фэйри швырнул в него небольшой пузырек, каким-то образом разбившийся на лету, и что-то запел вполголоса. Желтоватая жидкость, которой в воздухе почему-то оказалось явно больше, чем было до того в пузырьке, мерцая в такт мелодии, сплелась в сеть из мелких узоров и накрыла Залеру. Тот дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но явно не мог справиться с заклинанием, состоящим из тихой музыки и медного с золотым блеска. В такт песне тихонечко подвывала девушка, к ним, кажется, бежал кто-то еще. А Сидней только смотрел, как сеть с характерным хрустом ломающихся костей все сильнее и сильнее сдавливала Залеру, пока от него не осталось только золотое яйцо размером с кулак.  
— Сидней? — неуверенно позвал его Хардин. И почти одновременно один из прибежавших офицеров выкрикнул "Вэйн!"  
Леди-из-Пепла подняла на них полный тоски взгляд. Пальцами она сжимала развороченное плечо мага, и было ясно видно: если бы не вязкая муть беззвучных заклинаний, тот был бы уже давно мертв.  
— Тащите сюда лекаря, — бесцветно приказала она. — Всех, кого сможете найти!  
— Не стоит, моя милая Леди, — возразил ей Гранд Килтиас. Сидней не заметил, когда рядом появился священник, и, судя по сдавленному возгласу Хардина и внезапно нахмурившемуся фэйри, не он один. — Не стоит трепыхаться, как бабочка, залетевшая в фонарь. Прими этот огонь с достоинством, маленькая принцесса.  
— У тебя нет Залеры, — перебил его Сидней, делая шаг вперед и загораживая девушку, не до конца осознавая, что делает. — Без всех тринадцати проклятых рыцарей Зодиарка тебе не открыть врата. Твой Ажора не снизойдет в этот мир, предреченное Леди-Танцующей-в-Огне будет исполнено!  
Килтиас только усмехнулся. Его качнуло.  
— Благословенная Ажора может найти и другие врата, маленький пророк, сквозь которые принесет свое благословение, — по лицу священника прошла волна, словно под кожей вдруг закопошились крупные плотоядные личинки. — Возрадуйтесь, дети этого печального мира, ибо вы будете первыми, кто примет ее!  
Он раскинул руки в стороны, словно собирался обнять весь мир. И Сидней повторил его жест, словно стал его отражением. Только — пока что — из него не рвались еще на волю полные любви щупальца Ажоры.  
— Именем Мюлленкамп и ради этого мира, — выдохнул Сидней, еще до конца не зная, догадается ли Хардин, что пора. Именно сейчас. Или превращение Килтиаса лишит верного рыцаря воли. — Я отдаю…  
— Отдаешь? — тихо переспросил внезапно оказавшийся рядом Вэйн. Сидней кивнул, принимая чужую помощь, чужую руку на своем запястье.  
***  
Самое опасное в магии фэйри — один раз уступишь, и уже не вырвешься. Это как оступиться посреди болота одному. Ни единого шанса. Хотя нежное ее прикосновение и не похоже на трясину… до самого последнего момента.  
— Это тебе, мама, — почти неслышно произнес Вэйн, и Сидней дернулся.  
Одновременно с ним восторженно закричал Килтиас. Предсмертный пронзительный хрип почти сразу перешел в булькающий смех. Складки поплывшей кожи, мяса и слизи неохотно складывались в новое лицо. Лицо, которое смеялось и с детским восторгом любовалось, как у его кривого отражения рассекает руки паутина огня. Тонким узором, в клочья, словно кто-то решил создать заклинание, заменяющее поварам мясорубку. Собирайте ошметки и пеките праздничный пирог — Святая Ажора ступила на землю.  
Где-то совсем рядом подвывала фэйри, прижимающая к груди умирающего мага.  
— Радуйтесь, дети, Спаситель пришел, — мурлыкала Ажора.  
Ашелия подняла на нее глаза, полные пепла и ненависти.  
— Радуйтесь, дети, — передразнила Ажору появившаяся с троп фэйри Мюлленкамп, обнимая Сиднея и не давая ему упасть. — Сегодня мы будем танцевать, в огне из ярости и во льдах расчета, да, дети?  
Ажора засмеялся, запрокидывая голову, с хрустом ломая свою же шею.  
— Этот мир не принадлежит вам, маленькие феечки, ему плевать на ваши танцы.  
Мюлленкамп только улыбалась. Сидней не видел ее — его Леди стояла за спиной, обнимая за талию — но все равно был уверен: полные алые губы украшает мягкая улыбка. Он чувствовал, что фэйри начинают двигаться в такт своей музыке. Жалко только, что кровь его вытекала так быстро, что жизненных сил оставалось так мало. Он бы полюбовался на этот танец, но видел только всполохи пламени. И снег, который кружился в хороводе с искрами и не таял.  
Кто-то смеялся. Кто-то пел.  
***  
Сидней не решался шевельнуться.  
Ему не хватало, остро не хватало Хардина. И в то же время он сам просил не звать верного рыцаря, который мерил шагами небольшой сад при поместье одно небо знает сколько времени.  
— Ну, давай же! Лучшее из творений клана Бунанса, что можно купить за деньги, — подбодрил его залезший на столик с ногами Бальфир. Или Ффамран. Имена накладывались друг на друга, и Сидней путался. А тот все не умолкал. — Точнее, конечно, из того, что нельзя купить за деньги. Папик не торгует подвязанными на магию игрушками. Это неспортивно, говорит он. Нечего запрягать Вэйна тяговой лошадкой, говорю я. Но тут у нас случай особый. Или типа того.  
Сидней все же чуть повернулся. И замер от раздавшегося скрежета.  
— Эй, ничего. Привыкнешь.  
Бальфир соскочил со своего насеста, помогая сесть. Хотя бы сесть.  
Непривычно тяжело, — отстранено подумал Сидней. С трудом поднял руку. Культю. Руку. Он зажмурился. Перед внутренним взором опять осыпались разбитым стеклом кожа, мясо, кости, пахло кровью. Он отдал руки Мюлленкамп. Сидней заставил себя открыть глаза. Посмотреть на стальную ладонь, сжавшуюся в кулак по его приказу. Со скрипом. С искрами — когда лезвия на пальцах царапнули металл.  
Чужая ладонь.  
Его ладонь.  
— Нравится? Черненое железо по-своему благородно. И ухаживать будет проще, чем за какой-нибудь медью или золотом. Там только чихнешь — и вмятина.  
— Я… привыкну.  
— А то. Ну, будешь ходить, позвякивая. Тоже мне проблема.  
Сидней кивнул. Они остановили пришествие Ажоры. Практически спасли мир, и он теперь будет не безруким калекой, а просто ходить, позвякивая. Тоже мне проблема.  
— Тот маг… И фэйри… что с ними?  
Бальфир (или Ффамран) снова забрался на столик, достал из кармана бутерброд и деловито протянул его Сиднею.  
— Аль-Сида подлатали, он теперь почти как новенький, только со шрамами. Говорят, девицы от шрамов без ума, так что он не жалуется. Про девиц тоже не распространяется, поскольку Леди-из-Пепла, как и всегда, прекрасна и сурова. Офицерам и твоему приятелю вообще ничего не прилетело, в честь чего они тут тучками устраивали дождики из чувства вины. Развели сырость, я уж боялся, что на тебе грибы начнут расти. Пронесло.  
Сидней невесело рассмеялся. Он заметил, что техномансер упомянул не всех, но переспрашивать не стал. Вместо этого он поднял руку в воздух, стараясь привыкнуть к ее весу. Стараясь не обращать внимания на жжение в спине.  
Он еще попросит принести несколько зеркал. Но не сейчас.

***

Холодный, как снег.  
Ноа прижал к губам чужие пальцы. Вэйн сидел в глубоком кресле перед камином, в котором бушевал огонь, но даже так близко пламя не могло его согреть. Он не шевелился, не моргал, не дышал. С того самого дня, как они с Ашелией, закончив танец, упали на землю без чувств, а Мюлленкамп пропала, провожая из их мира фальшивого святого. Только вот Леди-из-Пепла, горячая и яростная, как языки пламени, в которых она танцевала, пришла в себя. А Вэйн — нет.  
Ни жив ни мертв.  
— Она всегда была жестокой, слишком жестокой для королевы, — сообщил мужской голос, и Ноа нехотя обернулся. Того, кто оказался в комнате, не потрудившись даже открыть дверь, Ноа никогда раньше не видел. Но почему-то сразу узнал. Знакомый гордый профиль и пронзительные темные глаза. И корона из веток, костей и паутины. Король неблагого двора выглядел именно так, как и должен был. Даже легкое, почти незаметное сожаление лежало складочками в уголках губ именно так, как можно было бы представить.  
Мюлленкамп, признал бы Ноа, спроси его кто-нибудь, была гораздо меньше похожа на Вэйна.  
— Зачем вы здесь? — глухо спросил он, лишь бы не думать о фэйри с огнем в глазах, по прихоти которой один человек лишился рук, одна фэйри почти сгорела, и весь его мир превратился в безразличный холод.  
— Я пришел забрать своего сына, — отозвался Грамис. — Мы долго его ждали. Слишком долго.  
— Он этого не хотел бы, — огрызнулся Ноа, проглотив про себя упрямое "не отдам". — И вы ничего для него не сделаете. Мир тех, кто фей, никого не разбудит.  
Король вздохнул, и одежды его зашелестели, как умирающие осенние листья на ветру. Видимо, это значило скорбь.  
— Не разбудит. Но его не забудут, не прохудится крыша над его головой, не посмеют и близко подойти падальщики и паразиты.  
Ноа сильнее сжал холодные пальцы.  
— Я его не забуду. И буду рядом.  
— Зачем? — просто спросил Грамис, а Ноа отвернулся, не отвечая. Ему снова хотелось кричать от злости. На Ашелию, которая так легко загорелась ненавистью и так же легко потухла, на техномансеров, ради которых, ради мира которых Вэйн позволил своей матери вплести себя в смертельно опасное заклинание, на благой и неблагой дворы разом, на всех магов, которые не сумели и не захотели помочь. На себя.  
Он прижался губами к ледяному запястью, стараясь почувствовать слабый, почти несуществующий пульс. Для вампира вся музыка мира в биении сердца.  
Грамис молчал.  
Хватило бы замерзшей крови, чтобы противостоять не просто фэйри — правителю, или тот мог бы оборвать страдания Вэйна взмахом руки, Ноа не знал. А даже если и знал, что изменилось бы?  
Грамис молчал.  
И Ноа не заметил, когда именно он исчез, оставив их одних. Ноа подкинул в камин еще несколько поленьев, которые тут же жадно принялось вылизывать пламя, и осторожно коснулся губами уголка глаз, которым так не хватало искр жизни, интереса, любви. Холодные веки замерзшего фэйри опустились, и пальцы в руках Ноа стали чуть теплее.  
— Спи, — прошептал Ноа, прикасаясь губами к коже вкуса снега. — Я буду ждать.


	7. Эпилог.

Мальчик сидел, практически тонул, в огромном кресле легкомысленно болтая ногами и улыбаясь. Темноволосый, с большими темными глазами, очень милый. Похожий на своего старшего брата и не похожий одновременно.  
У Бергана от одного его вида волосы становились дыбом, а в груди зарождался и просился вырваться на волю злой рык.  
Принц, конечно, не давал на это никакого повода, только вежливо улыбался, не показывая немного слишком острые зубы.  
— Он все еще не проснулся, — привычно буркнул Берган.  
— Какая жалость, — привычно сделал вид, что поверил мальчик. — А мне так хотелось со всеми вами познакомиться. Особенно сейчас, когда Отец ушел своей Дорогой, и неблагой двор охвачен беспокойством.  
Берган про себя только пожалел, что рядом нет никого достаточно острого на язык, чтобы прогнать фэйри и при этом не попасться в ловушку из слов, не вляпаться в неблагих фэйри, как в гнилую трясину. Увы, ему приходилось обходиться парой чужих подсказок и упрямой верностью.  
— История неблагого двора — это не история Вэйна, — оскалился он. Вежливо улыбаться все равно не получалось.  
— Одна история заканчивается, а другая начинается, — принц сцепил пальцы в замок и улыбнулся еще шире. — Но не сегодня — значит, не сегодня. Я не тороплюсь.  
Кивнув самому себе, мальчик помахал Бергану на прощанье и растворился в голубоватых искрах. Тот только плюнул в сторону кресла и устроился поближе к огню в камине.  
В общем-то, Берган, как и остальные в полупустом доме, тоже никуда не торопился.


End file.
